Road Trip
by TheLostFoodie
Summary: Lauren has to face a fear decades in the making, and Bo is there to help as they experience an interesting journey together. Nothing too heavy but Team Doccubus through and through. This is AU/all human; no Fae. First fic I wrote so I welcome all feedback. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters or anything – just borrowing them for this fanfic.

Bo glanced at her cell phone, her face lighting up when the name _Lauren_ appeared on the caller ID. She quickly accepted the call, grateful for a distraction from exhausting workout.

"Hi Lauren," Bo answered.

"Bo? Are you okay? You sound…breathless."

Bo smiled, trying to slow her breathing. An hour of intense cardio had left her a sweaty, panting mess. With a little sass, she replied. "Yeah, I'm fine. Great, actually! Just following doctor's orders and releasing my energy through some physical activity."

The minute she said it, Bo knew what Lauren would think. It was if she could see Lauren's eyes widening over the phone. Her attempt to explain was nothing but stuttered words. "Well, I mean, not, uh, not _that_ kind of physical activity! I'm, uh, I'm actually at the gym."

Lauren's laugh echoed through the phone. It was a gentle laugh that Bo never tired of. "Thanks for clarifying Bo, but really, I hope you would NOT answer your phone during sex."

Bo felt the blush rise up in her face. For this doctor, she'd actually do just about anything.

"Well, uh, I…uh…so what have I done that graces me with your call today?"

Again laughing at the diversion, Lauren carried on.

"Well, I'm heading to the States for a work conference tomorrow. I tried desperately to get out of it, seeing as to how I have a very pregnant patient due next week that could go into labor at any minute, AND for some reason, phase four of my nucleotide sequencing is generating multidimensional solutions that I desperately need to analyze. Yet the chief feels as though my patient will be in suitable hands with another member of our team, and my lab analysis can be delayed. In other words, he made it very clear that my absence from said conference is not an option. So, I wanted to let someone know that I would be out of town for several days, and also to see if you would maybe have time to check on my place and water my plants?"

Her voice ended on a softer note, saying "please" without actually saying the word at all. Bo's initial happy feeling from hearing Lauren voice was quickly overshadowed with sadness as Bo realized that out of town meant out of sight. After all, since their epic fight almost a year ago, Bo had made it a daily occurrence to always see the beautiful doctor, no matter how lame the excuse. Complicated feelings and jealousy infected their early romance, and Lauren's heartbreak led her to end their budding relationship in its infancy. Bo allowed her selfish ways to run rampant for a week thereafter but had a vicious wakeup call from her best friend. While Kenzi was not the best of friends with Lauren, Bo knew that if Kenzi was siding with Lauren, she alone was the guilty party. Desperate to correct her mistakes that drove Lauren away, Bo started putting Lauren first, every day since, even though their relationship was over.

At the onset of their breakup, Lauren questioned the high level of coincidence seeing Bo everywhere when she really just wanted to avoid her. But Bo was relentless and always showed up in the strangest of places, even if just to smile and say hello in passing. Her behavior may have been construed as a stalker by any other, but her gentle approach and the history between them made Lauren understand Bo's methods. Over time, Lauren's hurt lessened and she slowly moved Bo out of the dog house and back into the friend zone. She even admitted to herself that she began to enjoy their few minutes of interaction daily. It wasn't hurtful anymore, and Lauren could admit the attention was somewhat welcome. Always interested in the dozens of silly reasons Bo created to see her, she started keeping a list that she would reference periodically just for smiles. Once, Bo even took a side job for an entire month running deliveries at Lauren's hospital. After that, Lauren thought she could give Bo a break, and had thrown in a few coincidental run-ins herself. She still cared for the brunette deeply, but her insecurities and fear always overpowered her heart. Bo never stopped trying though.

"Sure Lauren. I'd be happy to help."

Lauren let out an audible breath. "Thank you Bo. I wrote out some simple instructions about the plants that I will leave on the kitchen counter. Oh, and I can bring you a key tonight, if you'll be home?"

While Bo always wanted a key to Lauren's place, this wasn't the reason she hoped to get one. "Yes I'm leaving the gym shortly. I'll be at my place the rest of the night."

"Great. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Lauren. Anything for you."

There was an air of silence. Bo propped herself against the wall, her strenuous workout suddenly making her legs feel weak. Bo hoped Lauren was smiling on the other end but decided to fill the dead air rather than wonder.

"So, where is the brilliant Dr. Lewis driving to in the States? New York again? Connecticut? Cleveland?"

"I'm going to LA."

Bo scrunched her face. "LA? As in Los Angeles?"

Bo heard another audible breath from the doctor. "Yes, as in Los Angeles, as in California."

Bo pushed herself off the wall and her eyes widened. She gripped her phone a little tighter. "Lauren, you can't drive to California in one day. If your conference starts tomorrow, how are you going to get there in…wait, does this mean what I think it means?"

Bo knew her reaction wouldn't help the good doctor's nerves but she blurted it out anyway.

Lauren spoke with a quiver in her voice. "Unfortunately, yes. I'm on a plane first thing tomorrow, and before you say anything else, I need you to tell me that everything will be fine and that it's time I move beyond my irrational fear of planes, plane crashes and dying in a fire ball of an explosion 45,000 ft. in the air. I need you to tell me it will fine. That I will be fine and I don't need to be afraid. _Please._"

Bo heard the determined, proud doctor change her entire need in that one word. _Please._ The desperation in that crackled whispered word conveyed her attempt to quiet her emotions before they erupted, sending her mind into a tailspin of worry. Her greatest fear: flying.

When Lauren's mother passed away, she confided in Bo. Lauren needed to get to the family estate in Quebec but lacked the focus to drive due to her emotions. Lauren was furious with Bo, still upset over their blow up argument just four weeks prior. But she called on Bo for support, and Bo was there without question. Except for Lauren's sobs and sniffles, Bo drove the eight hour trip in the silence that Lauren requested. Bo felt helpless but desperate to help. Insistent to prove herself, she provided the silent support Lauren needed for the duration of that trip. On the ride back to Toronto, Lauren exposed her fear of flying and told Bo about her father's death when she was just seven years old. A plane crash. It was an intensely personal experience for them both, and Bo silently vowed to keep that moment privately between them. Rarely did Lauren allow anyone a peek at her vulnerability, and while Lauren was still mad at Bo from the month prior, only now did she feel comfortable sharing that personal pain with someone in her life.

Fears are obstacles that some can conquer quickly, but this…this was a fear decades in the making. Bo desperately wanted to ease Lauren's mind without discrediting her fear.

Bo's heart sank as she attempted a spontaneous speech of encouragement. "Lauren, I know this is a big step, but you're gonna do great. It can be a great opportunity to catch up on some sleep or read one of those medical journals that have words bigger than my entire vocabulary. You are a brilliant, strong and courageous woman Dr. Lewis. I have every bit of faith that you can do this."

Lauren issued a quiet _thank you_, before reconfirming she'd drop the keys off around 7pm. Before Bo could think of any additional words to comfort her, Lauren ended the call.

Bo tossed her phone in the gym bag, the sweat now drying to her skin and creating a chill around her. With a deep breath, she headed home to shower before Lauren's arrival.

Bo entered her place to hear music bumping through the kitchen. Kenzi was perched on the kitchen counter, wine bottle in hand.

"Yo Bo bo. Tamsin and I are gonna hit the Dal and settle up our bet on who is the queen of vodka drinking, even though we already know the answer to that is moi. Wanna come with and crown me queen while she's passed out on the floor?"

Bo paused only momentarily, taking the wine bottle from her hand and placing it out of reach. "Vodka pre-game with wine? Ugh. I'm gonna pass. Besides, Lauren is stopping by to drop off something and I need to shower first."

Kenzi rolled her eyes and hopped off the kitchen counter.

"And in that case, I'm gonna peace out now and avoid all kinds of lady drama."

Bo rolled her eyes. "It's not like that anymore. We're civil. We're…more than civil." Bo allowed a small smile to appear, realizing in that moment that she and Lauren haven't fought in ages. She couldn't even remember the last time Lauren hung up on her.

Kenzi tilted her head. "Great. Then that means you two will be at it like rabbits. Even better! My ears have finally healed! Dude, you better be saving up for my therapy, and by therapy, I mean alcohol. Later gater. I'm out." She blew Bo a kiss and threw a wink before leaving their dilapidated apartment. Bo just rolled her eyes and smiled. She could only hope.


	2. Chapter 2

At exactly seven, Bo pushed open the door and greeted a very tense yet ever so beautiful Dr. Lauren Lewis. Her hair was a little disheveled and her suit a little less than perfectly pressed, but if she had been crying, Bo couldn't tell. Her eyes always sparkled.

"Hi," Bo smiled and couldn't hide her excitement to see her.

"Hi Bo," Lauren replied, taking in the just showered brunette standing before her. Bo's girls were escaping her tight tank top, and Lauren's eyes settled on them at once. Bo noticed her interest immediately and felt a flutter. She watched Lauren's gaze linger, causing a rush of desire to flood Bo's body. The tension was thick.

Realizing she was staring, Lauren quickly shifted her eyes north. "Um, ahh, yeah, can I come in?"

"Um, sorry. Yes, please, come in." Bo closed the door behind her and ran her eyes up and down Lauren's backside as she walked towards the kitchen. _You certainly are Dr. Hotpants_, Bo thought. "Can you stay for a drink?" Bo asked, moving to the bottle of wine Kenzi left behind.

"Ah, sure, maybe for just one. I could use a little something to calm my nerves."

Bo poured two glasses of wine and felt Lauren approach, suddenly standing inches behind her. Her breath hitched, overcome by an intense desire to feel Lauren touch her, anywhere, in any way. She craved Lauren's touch, but her own selfish, past indecisions ruined that opportunity long ago. Bo froze in place, fearful of uncertainty but praying for even just a brush of her hand. Lauren placed the keys on the counter next to the full glasses of wine and stepped back. "These are for you."

Bo let out the breath she had been holding before handing her a glass.

"Thanks. I promise to take good care of your plants."

"I know you will. Just don't let Kenzi think they're part of her drinking crew. She'll water them with liquor and they'll all be dead within hours."

They shared an easy laugh. Bo led Lauren to the sofa, hoping to relax her a bit before bringing up the flight in conversation. They shared small talk and comfortable chit chat. Lauren noticeably sunk into her favorite corner of the sofa, finding that familiar space a solace in her current struggle.

Bo sat up a little straighter, physically directing her entire focus on Lauren.

"Lauren, is there anything I can do?" Her words were brief but her tone was clear.

Lauren gulped her wine. She blinked away threatening tears and let out a deep breath.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this, but I did get one of my colleagues to prescribe me a mild sedative for the flight. If anything, that should calm me enough to avoid a major heart attack."

Bo nodded and hoped that sedative was strong enough to knock her out for the duration. Rather than feeding her fear, Bo decided to keep the mood positive and cheerful.

"Well, I know how you're going to do it. You're going to march onto that plane, find your seat, buckle your seat belt, and order a mini bottle of vodka to wash down that sedative. Before you know it, you'll be landing in LA and you, Dr. Lewis, will own that conference." She emphasized her confidence by pointing at Lauren before resting her hand on Lauren's knee.

Lauren smiled. Knowing Bo and her genuine desire to prove herself over and over again, the words were heartfelt and full of encouragement. Since their last attempt at dating had crashed and burned, Bo seemed to be more mature and attentive to the doctor's needs. If it was an attempt to win her over again someday, the efforts were certainly noticed. 

Lauren placed her glass on the coffee table and stood up. Bo followed suit, sure that Lauren was panicking and about to leave. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Bo, settling her head on her shoulder. Bo quickly returned the embrace, closing her eyes and taking in the forgotten feelings of holding Lauren so close: the smell of her shampoo, the way her arms molded perfectly around Lauren's body, the way her heart raced when Laurent triggered her raging hormones.

"You are so good to me," Lauren whispered.

Keeping her held close, Bo whispered, "I told you. I will always be good to you. I've made enough mistakes and hurt you enough for a thousand lifetimes. Never again. Ever."

Their embrace lasted a moment longer before Lauren leaned back slightly, keeping her arms loosely around Bo but creating enough space to look her in the eyes. Bo watched Lauren intently, waiting for a response, hoping she didn't come across too strong once again. Lauren's hand found Bo's cheek, gently running her fingertips along her strong jaw line.

Lauren's touch sent waves of want and need through Bo. She forced her eyes to stay open, wanting to drink in every moment of being so close to Lauren again.

"Lauren…" Bo said breathlessly.

Lauren closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to Bo's, softly and slowing pulling Bo into a kiss that ignited a fire deep within. Every ounce of Bo's energy traveled directly to her core. The feeling of Lauren's lips on hers made her mind reel and her knees weak. She tightened her grasp around Lauren, desperate to connect as much of their bodies as possible. Bo's tongue found Lauren's bottom lip and begged for entrance. Lauren granted pass, hastening their kiss as their passion burned just below the surface. Bo restrained from her old behavior, instead allowing Lauren to lead and finish that kiss as she desired. As Lauren pulled away, she rested her forehead to Bo's. Bo took a few moments to catch her breath as she enjoyed the feeling of her arms holding Lauren so close. There was so much to say as Bo's feelings overwhelmed her.

"Wow, Lauren…" Before Bo could finish, Lauren pressed her fingertip to Bo's lips, keeping one arm wrapped around Bo and maintaining their embrace.

"Bo, remember last year when things with us were, well, things were ugly and complicated?"

Bo nodded as Lauren kept that index finger on her lips, fighting every desire to slightly open her mouth, wrap her lips around that digit and draw a moan from Lauren like she knew she could.

"You asked me to drive with you to Niagara, spend the day enjoying some of the finer wine that Canada has to offer, and of course, each other's company."

Bo nodded again. Transfixed in this moment, Bo waited for Lauren's next words.

"And I think I hung up on you because of the hurt I was still feeling at that time."

Bo nodded a third time, remembering the sound of the dial tone all too well.

Lauren dropped her voice down to a whisper. "Bo, when I get back from this trip, hopefully in one piece, I think you should ask me again."

A fourth nod was joined with a smile that could not be controlled. At that moment, Bo wanted to beg for forgiveness, to sweep Lauren off her feet, take her upstairs and rekindle the romance they both felt so long ago. She wanted to clear the air, banish the demons of the past, and move forward with a woman she couldn't live without. Learning from past experience, however, Bo knew that she couldn't steer this forward any more than she could erase the past. It was Lauren's next chapter to start writing and it needed to be done on Lauren's terms. Bo felt elated at the hope Lauren had just given her. Lauren could possibly be ready to give Bo another chance. She removed her finger from Bo's lips, but Bo knew to remain silent and just enjoy the moment. She placed one more additional gentle kiss to Bo's lips before leaving to pack for her unavoidable trip.


	3. Chapter 3

Bo woke from the rain echoing off the roof. She pulled a pillow over her head and thought back to the night prior. That kiss. _That kiss_. It meant more to her than all the other first kisses she had with random past lovers, because that kiss was their second first kiss, and hopefully the last first kiss she ever experienced. Bo pledged to continue this slow dance until the one and only Dr. Lauren Lewis would finally welcome her again into her very private life. Bo carefully considered her mistakes of the past and was well aware that she had a lot to make up for. Her biggest personal challenge would be patience, but she congratulated herself on making it almost an entire year and not giving up. Clearly, her efforts were working.

Her phone vibrating on the night stand pulled Bo from under the pillow. After a moment to adjust her vision from the darkness, she grabbed her phone and read through the text messages. She had missed several already.

6:09am: **Lauren: **On the plane. I could throw up.

6:11am: **Lauren: **Perk of first class: pre-flight drinks!

6:15am: **Lauren: **Drank my vodka with tomato juice. Tell Kenz it was just vodka.

6:15am: **Lauren: **One magic sedative down the hatch too

6:20am: **Lauren: **I'll text you when I land. Ty again. Xoxo Lauren

Quickly Bo replied hoping Lauren's phone was still powered on.

6:22am Yw. You're gonna do great. Miss you already. Xoxo Bo

When no reply came and the indicator on her phone advised the message had not been read, Bo knew that Lauren had already powered down her device. Hopefully she was settling into an uneventful, quiet flight.

Not wanting to waste the day, Bo started her morning just like every other: a pot of coffee and a hot shower. She had an extra pep in her step today. That kiss and the persuasive suggestion to ask Lauren on a real date again confirmed that she was going to get another chance to have Lauren in her life beyond friendship. Thoughts of Lauren's lips against hers made her very core ache with want. Couple that with the absence of activity in Bo's love life, and that made for a very sexually frustrated Bo Dennis.

She let out an audible sigh. "Back to the gym," she muttered.

As Kenzi was still passed out from her vodka championship, Bo left a note on the pizza box that she was heading to the gym and then to Lauren's. Even though Lauren just left a few hours ago, Bo had no idea what kind of schedule Lauren expected for the plants. And if Bo knew Lauren, the plants definitely had a schedule.

While her time at the gym helped tame her libido, her appetite had now roared to life as she arrived at Lauren's place. She showered at the gym after her workout and felt the rumblings of hunger increase all morning. Bo worked the key into Lauren's apartment door and opened it with ease. She carefully closed the door and surveyed the main room. It had been several months since Bo was in Lauren's apartment. Nothing had changed at all.

"Always so pristine," Bo thought aloud.

She tossed the keys on the kitchen counter next to the very detailed plant instructions. At first glance there were five pages of notes with time charts, graphs and photos. She noticed corresponding labeled jugs of water also on the counter.

"Distilled? Really?" Bo chuckled out loud as she read one label. Such little quirks from the doctor made Bo fall in love even more. Deciding she could not focus on any instructions until she ate, Bo raided the fridge. The doctor didn't leave much since she would be out of town for a while, but Bo managed to make a tasty cheese sandwich and found chocolate marshmallow ice cream hidden in the back of the freezer. "Score!"

Bo took the entire container of ice cream to the counter. She settled onto a bar stool next to the counter, grabbed a spoon and dug in to the ice cream. Bo used the remote to flip through channels while she ate. She rarely watched television and was somewhat excited to have access to Lauren's premium cable package. Trading bites of sandwich in between bites of ice cream, Bo changed the channel every few minutes, watching but a bit of everything from game shows to cooking shows.

Feeling stuffed, she put the remaining ice cream back in the freezer and tossed her spoon in the sink. The plant instructions didn't seem so difficult to read now, and after reviewing them twice, she realized she didn't even need to be there today. The schedule started tomorrow.

Realizing her presence wasn't needed at Lauren's apartment anymore today, Bo reached for the remote to shut down the television and head home. Before powering off, she noticed a news bulletin scrolling across the bottom of the screen.

_Breaking news: A passenger plane from Toronto to LA diverted to Salt Lake City. _

Bo's heart dropped. She watched the message scroll repeatedly with the same words. Moving quickly, Bo dug through her gym bag to locate her phone. No new messages. She flipped through dozens of channels until landing on a news station with similar vague _breaking news_ headlines.

The million thoughts of "what ifs" stormed inside Bo's head. Unable to stop them, she tried a Google search on her phone related to the flight. Every site had similar information, all without listing a reason for the diversion, if anyone was hurt, or if the plane was able to land safely. Fighting the panic, Bo flipped through to the last page of the plant instructions, where the very detailed Lauren Lewis had listed her flight and hotel information.

Bo dialed the number to the airline, her hands shaking from adrenaline. She fought her way through multiple menus while her frustration increased tenfold. When a tired sounding voice on the other line finally answered, Bo felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hello I need to find out about the flight that was diverted to Salt Lake City. Did it…is everyone…"

"Flight number, please."

"Uh, yes it's 1177."

"One moment. Yes ma'am, flight 1177 from Toronto and scheduled to land in LA, has landed in Salt Lake City, Utah. There was a minor issue with the plane but everyone is fine. It's standard procedure to land at the closest airport to ensure the safety of our guests."

The polite agent on the line continued speaking, but Bo tuned out after she said "fine". Everyone was fine. Lauren was fine. Lauren wasn't hurt. Bo's tears ran down her cheek, unable to control the fear that overtook her so quickly. She thanked the agent before hanging up. Breathing slowly to bring her heart rate down took focus. Bo felt sick. From the fear or the onslaught of adrenaline, or perhaps from the half carton of ice cream she just consumed, her entire physical being felt like she had been hit by a truck. She was certain the good doctor would have a medical reason why a body can ache after emotional trauma.

Without hesitating, she dialed Lauren's phone. Going straight to voice mail, she left a short message. "Hey Lauren, it's Bo. Call me when you have a minute."

She then opted to send a text message.

2:15pm **Bo: **Call me. xoxo

She waited and waited and waited. No reply came, but Bo continued to watch every news channel as information about the flight funneled through the media. A half hour into learning nothing more, her phone vibrated. _Lauren._

"Lauren?" Bo answered.

"Hello ma'am. Is this Bo?" a strange voice said.

"Yes this is Bo. Where's Lauren? You're calling me from her phone. Is she okay?"

"Yes ma'am. This is Officer James from the Salt Lake City International Airport, Utah, United States of America. Your friend, Dr. Lauren Lewis, asked us to call. She's fine, so don't you worry about her. She was on a flight that had a minor mechanical issue and had to land here. Anyway, she's having a bit of a hard time emotionally from that experience."

Bo interrupted. "Let me talk to her."

"I'm sorry ma'am. We tried to get her to speak, but beyond her statement of 'Call Bo and tell her that it's Quebec all over again', we can't get her to say anything. She did not board the replacement plane to continue on to Los Angeles. We had to assist her off the plane, and well, honestly we're just not quite sure what to do with her. Considering her state of mind, we're a bit concerned. We can call county and have her taken in for an evaluation, but since she's a doctor, we wanted to honor her request to call you first."

Bo's mind was racing. She knew Lauren would never want this part of her exposed. Having a record of it somewhere would surely be an issue, if not medically at least an issue of embarrassment for her. After all, this doctor kept a very private life.

"Is she near you? Can you hold the phone to her ear for me?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm happy to do so. Just a minute."

Bo paused then heard the man in the distance say "okay go ahead".

"Lauren. Hi Lauren, it's me Bo. Can you hear me?"

Her question went unanswered.

"Lauren, Lauren honey, are you okay? Can you get to a hotel? If Officer James helps you, can you get to a hotel and stay there?"

Bo dropped her head, still getting silence.

"Ma'am this is Officer James again. Whatever you just said, she shook her head yes."

Bo let out a deep breath of relief.

"Sir, um, Officer James. Is there a hotel connected to the airport somewhere that she could go to?" 

"Yes ma'am. There are several hotels right here in the area."

"Great. Would you be able to escort her to a hotel or provide an officer to take her to it and help her get checked in? I think she's probably a bit nerve racked over the situation, but she will be fine." Bo hoped.

"I'm sure we can assist with that. Let me get you some hotel information so you have it."

Bo grabbed the pen and started writing the information that Officer James read to her. The officer gave her information of the closest hotel. Bo also advised the officer that if he needed anything further to call Bo directly and she would be happy to assist. While she kept a strong and confident voice on the phone so the officer would not suspect any additional issues, Bo felt faint and terrified. She couldn't even imagine what Lauren was feeling. Bo assumed that once the shock wore off, Lauren would be too terrified to go anywhere, or she would go somewhere that no one could find her.

Immediately after hanging up, Bo raced home. Kenzi was gone and left no note. Bo grabbed a bag and shoved random clothes in it. She tore through the house and dug deep inside her sock drawer for her passport. Grateful for its long term validity, she drove straight to the airport to catch the first flight to Salt Lake City.

While it took a little longer than expected, Bo managed to book a flight that night that would allow her to land in Utah early in the morning. Her phone call to Kenzi was vague, and although the young one initially tried to get details from Bo, she soon gave up and just told her to keep in touch so she didn't worry. She promised to watch over the crack shack and keep the parties to a minimum.

Bo had called the hotel that Officer James gave her and asked to be connected with Dr. Lauren Lewis. They attempted to connect her but she didn't answer. It was good enough to know that she had the right hotel. At least Bo knew she had a room. Bo had sent numerous text messages to Lauren. Most were just reassuring statements and one was an attempt to make her smile by telling her she found the ice cream hidden in the back of the freezer. She didn't expect to get any replies but thought that contact from someone familiar could help ease her stress. Before takeoff, Bo sent one more message.

4:14am **Bo:** I'm on my way. Hope you are resting. xoxo

Bo's phone immediately vibrated.

4:15am **Lauren:** Room 615. TY. xoxo

Determined more than ever, Bo was going to get to Lauren.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry this chapter is short but more to come!**_

Bo dozed off a few times on the flight. She was exhausted, but the moment they touched down, her adrenaline kicked in. It didn't take more than fifteen minutes to exit the plane, find a cab and drive down the street to the Hilton. It was early. The sun was creeping over the horizon and Bo had been going nonstop for an entire day and night.

The elevator ride felt eternal. Six floors felt like six hundred. When the doors opened, she walked quickly down the silent hallway and located room 615. She knocked softly at first but then just kept knocking louder until she heard movement in the room.

"Lauren? It's me." Bo whispered, realizing that everything echoed in this hallway.

The door swung open to reveal a very worn and tired looking Lauren Lewis. Quick to react, Bo stepped inside, tossed her bag on the floor and closed the door without ever removing her eyes from Lauren's.

She instantly threw her arms around Lauren and held her. Lauren began to crumble, her legs giving out on her and her sobs overtaking her spirit. With strong arms, Bo held her there, whispering calming words to the woman who long ago captured her heart. She felt the weight of Lauren's terror bearing down on her soul as Lauren tried to catch her breath in between cries. Bo gently moved her to the bed and sat her down, never releasing her grip.

"I have you baby. I'm here. You're okay. Shhhhhh, it's okay honey. It's okay. Let it out."

Bo repeated similar phrases over and over until her sobs subsided and her breathing evened out. She rubbed her back hoping to help sooth Lauren's already frazzled emotions. Bo realized that Lauren was dressed in wrinkled business clothes and wondered if she ever changed once she reached the hotel yesterday.

Not wanting to rush or pressure Lauren, Bo just sat there, supporting her physically, emotionally and mentally. Lauren's slumped seated position on the bed eventually brought her to lie down, and Bo kept her gentle touch and soothing words a constant until Lauren fell asleep. Bo closed her eyes and the overwhelming exhaustion of the past 24 hours finally caught up with her as well.

After several hours, Bo awoke to a sudden movement next to her. She blinked a few times to see Lauren sitting upright, looking around the room and gathering her surroundings. Bo placed her hand on Lauren's, bringing her focus back to her, and her alone.

"Hey beautiful," Bo said through a still very tired and groggy voice.

"Hi," Lauren replied, showing signs of a smile for the first time since Bo had arrived.

They were fully clothed, lying on top of the covers where they fell asleep hours earlier. Bo sat up, trying to determine how long she had been asleep. Her body felt like it needed much more rest, but the time on the clock indicated they had slept most of the day.

Bo had thought about what to say, wanting to say the right thing, but she needed a moment to recompose her thoughts. She stumbled out of bed, regained her balance and moved to use the bathroom. She splashed some cold water on her face while in there and quickly came back to Lauren's side, now curled up in the middle of the bed. Bo lied down next to Lauren, who was just staring at her.

"You're really here," she whispered.

With a sleepy smile, Bo replied, "Yes I am." She twirled her fingers with Lauren's, feeling each finger and knuckle and the smooth skin covering it all. She remembered the pleasure those fingers brought her oh so long ago and felt a sudden wave of desire sweep over here. She took a deep breath and returned her focus to the present.

Before Bo could even start to recite the speech she prepared, Lauren surprisingly opened up.

"It felt like my worst nightmare, Bo. Hearing a loud boom sound, wondering what happened, and then the pilot announcing that we would need to land in Salt Lake due to an unforeseen occurrence. The ride was still rather smooth after that, which surprised me. I guess I thought a mechanical issue would have us pummeling towards Earth. That made me think we were hijacked, and since I was half sedated, I guess I just froze. I thought I would surely pass out and die, so I immediately began to monitor my own symptoms. Feeling my heart rate increase, knowing my blood pressure was continuing to climb higher and higher…the fear, the fear and the memories were just…they were just so much…"

Bo swallowed hard, knowing this was just the surface. She squeezed Lauren's hand tighter, grounding her back to the moment. "You're here with me and you're safe. And I wish I could take away this entire experience for you. I'm so, so sorry you are going through this."

Lauren let out a sigh and rolled her watery eyes.

"I feel like an idiot Bo. I couldn't even get off the plane. You would think that I would have been the first one off, but I froze. I'm a freaking doctor, but I froze. Doctors are supposed to stay calm through emergencies and always do the right things. But I, damn it, I couldn't even speak! My mind kept going back in time and I thought about…"

Bo waited for her to finish that thought but it never happened. She knew it would take some time. The loss of her father so young was devastating to her, and having a fear that has festered this long was enough to send anyone to the brink. Bo was certainly not a doctor or a therapist or anyone trained to help Lauren clinically, but she was willing to help her in any way she possibly could.

Bo's stomach growled, breaking the silence. Always the doctor, Lauren immediately went into caregiver mode. "Have you eaten anything recently Bo?"

She thought back momentarily to her cheese sandwich and ice cream impromptu lunch yesterday. It had been almost 24 hours.

"Not recently unless an entire day counts as recent, but I'm thinking it's time to eat something."

Lauren glanced down at her clothes.

"Well, I'm in the same clothes I was wearing when I left Toronto. My luggage is probably sitting in LA waiting for me, so what I'm wearing are the only clothes I have with me. Care if we order room service?"

"Sounds perfect," Bo whispered. She tugged on Lauren's hand to keep her close. "But don't deflect, Lauren. I can't possibly know what you're feeling right now, but I'm here for you. I'm here to listen and help in any way I can."

Lauren smiled and nodded her head before moving to the desk to get the room service menu.


	5. Chapter 5

They didn't discuss the flight or the fear that consumed Lauren or what else was going on inside the brilliant doctor's mind, but instead, devoured the mass quantities of food they ordered. They ate in enjoyable silence, except for the occasion moan of appreciation for something tasting extremely decadent. Bo took one bite of the vanilla bean cheesecake and commented that it could give her mouth an orgasm. Lauren raised one eyebrow and instantly stole the next bite right out of Bo's hand. They finished that dessert together.

After stuffing themselves, Bo gave Lauren a clean t-shirt to sleep in so Lauren could have her clothes cleaned and ready to wear tomorrow. The concierge had her clothes picked up shortly after housekeeping took away what little food the ladies didn't consume from room service. Bo took earlier notice that there was only one king size bed in the room, secretly grateful that she wouldn't have to offer to sleep in the _other_ bed. Lauren grabbed the television remote, surfed through a few channels before landing on a random showing of _St. Elmo's Fire_. Bo crawled into bed and propped herself up on the pillow, conscious that Lauren wore nothing but that t-shirt under the covers. She tried to act comfortable, but only after the blonde cuddled up next to her did she relax, pulling an arm around Lauren and holding her close. That familiar throbbing between Bo's legs ached for Lauren throughout the entire movie until she eventually fell asleep.

Bo woke up slowly, feeling her body pressed up against Lauren. Her familiar ache immediately returned, if it had even left at all. She felt her heart rate increase, careful to stay still as she savored this quiet moment next to the woman she had fallen for so long ago. Bo took careful notice that Lauren was lying on her stomach, her face turned towards the windows. Bo's arm was still draped around Lauren but it was under her t-shirt. The recognition of skin on skin contact made Bo's feel a flood of moisture pooling between her legs. The simplicity of just that touch was magnified in Bo's mind and heart. Feeling selfish for enjoying it, she slowly began to extract her arm when Lauren rolled over, bringing Bo's hand to rest on Lauren's stomach. Bo watched Lauren slowly open her eyes. Lauren immediately noticed the location of Bo's hand too, because she reached down and gently placed her hand on top of Bo's, holding it in place. Bo felt an intense connection with the incredibly sexy woman lying next to her, but she was still uncertain if Lauren would reciprocate at the same level.

"Good morning," Lauren whispered.

"Good morning," Bo replied quietly.

The tension magnified with each passing moment. Bo knew how she felt, and knew what she wanted, but this was not about her wants or her needs. This was about Lauren, what she wanted and what she needed. Lauren seemed to be reading Bo's mind.

"Bo," Lauren whispered as she rubbed her fingertips over Bo's knuckles.

Bo's eyes had drifted down to parts of Lauren that were not hidden by the sheets. The curve of her hip, a smooth, creamy thigh and a well-toned calf triggered an audible gulp from Bo. She fought her rising desires and slowly returned her gaze to Lauren's eyes, blushing as her thoughts were clearly visible. She swallowed hard once more, closing her eyes momentarily to regain control. Not knowing if Lauren was going to seduce her or reject her, Bo feared the latter so greatly that she pulled her hand away from Lauren, missing her touch instantly but knowing a moment longer could spell disaster for them both.

"Sorry, I was...whew…I'm going to shower and um, I'll just be…is it okay if I shower?"

Bo's words were bumbled around as she forcibly removed herself from the bed and threw herself into the coldest shower possible. While she felt Lauren's walls crumbling faster, and she had made no effort to hide her own desires at all, Bo wanted to do this right. Taking advantage of Lauren in this emotional state would be selfish, and she did not want Lauren to do something now out of pain that she would regret later. The cold water did little to ease her physically, but her control returned allowing her to rejoin Lauren without as much tension. Lauren was holding her freshly cleaned business clothes as she moved about the room. She sported that sleep t-shirt and nothing else, and that shirt was just long enough to barely cover parts of Lauren that Bo wanted to worship with her hands and mouth for all eternity.

"I'm just going to hop in the shower now. Are you finished up in there?" Lauren asked.

Bo nodded her head in the affirmative, and Lauren took leave for the bathroom, leaving the door cracked open.

"Fuck me," Bo whispered, wondering just how long she was going to control her spiking desires.

Distracting herself, she texted Kenzi that she was safe and would check back in with her in a few days. Bo flipped on the television and channeled surfed, looking for any show that would immediately shut down her growing sexual desires and keep her from peeking into the bathroom at what she imagined to be a very naked and freshly showered Lauren.

Successful at her mission, Bo smiled when Lauren entered the room, fully clothed. Lauren handed Bo the folded, borrowed t-shirt. "Thanks for letting me borrow this."

Bo accepted the shirt. "It will be yours to wear as you need it. I'll just keep it in my bag. I figure you'll need it again for the next few nights while we get home, or at least until we get to a store to buy you some clothes." Lauren watched her pack the shirt into her bag and then toss the bag onto the bed.

"Next few nights?" Lauren questioned.

Bo nodded as she slid on her boots and zipped them up her calves. "Well we're in Utah. It's going to take several days to drive back to Toronto. I mean, unless you want to drive to LA for the remainder of your conference." Bo placed both hands on the bed next to her and gripped the edge of mattress unconsciously while staring at Lauren intently. "Lauren, whatever you need to do, I'm with you."

Bo's words left her lips with multiple meanings. Lauren smiled, ruffled her hands through her hair and shook her head. She took three steps towards Bo and plopped down on the bed, rubbing her hands on her thighs as she thought carefully about her next words.

She turned her head slightly so she was eye to eye with Bo. "You'd really drive with me? After my crazy neurotic self dragged you to another country on a moment's notice?" Bo shifted slightly on the bed and took Lauren's hands in hers, resting them in her lap.

"I'm with you. Whatever you need. Whatever you want." She spoke each word slowly, full of intention. Lauren's eyes began to tear up but she held back from allowing them to spill over. She struggled with her emotions overtaking her rational self, so much that she struggled to form basic sentences. Bo wrapped her arm around Lauren and pulled her close. She listened to their breathing sync and enjoyed this closeness. They sat together, silently, for several moments, just enjoying the presence of one another until Lauren regained her composure and strength.

"I just want to go home, Bo. No Los Angeles and definitely no planes. But a drive? Across the United States and back to Canada, just me and you? That sounds perfect. I don't even think I know how to thank you enough for offering."

Bo smiled at Lauren's comfort in that idea. "Well then Dr. Lewis, let's get out of here and start our adventure. And I'm sure we'll find _some way_ for you to thank me." The last part of the statement slipped out, and Bo's flashed panic look on her face quickly dissolved when Lauren replied, "I'm sure we will." With a renewed sense of calm, Lauren called and made arrangements for a car rental while Bo finished packing her bag. Within the hour they were on the road: a road trip across the U.S.A. and back to Toronto.


	6. Chapter 6

Lauren had rented a comfortable sedan despite Bo's encouragement to upgrade to a faster sports car. Bo took the pilot role for the first leg of the drive while Lauren plotted a detailed route and time schedule for their trip. While they had plenty of room for schedule flexibility, Lauren thought having some semblance of a plan would help ease her mind from the struggles she had in recent days. Lauren wasn't expected back from the medical conference until next week, and Bo had told her grandfather that she wouldn't be in for any shifts at his bar until further notice. _The perks of working for family._

Lauren discussed various route options with Bo, weighing the pros and cons of each. Bo had no preference on one versus another. Rather than settling on a definitive path, they devised several and decided that they would start with a little more southern route to keep up with the nicer weather but leave the option open to change it if they so chose. Lauren acted as navigator and advised of directions thanks to her phone's GPS to get them on a path towards Colorado.

Bo was grateful for light traffic on the freeway as she found herself constantly looking at the incredible landscape that Utah provided. Vast flat lands with incredibly shaped and sculpted rocks shaded in hues of red towered high above and could be seen for miles. Mountains appeared huge even at a distance, and she could only wonder how high they really were. Bo even posed for a photo while driving, and Lauren captured the moment perfectly with breathtaking views behind Bo's silly, smiling face. Lauren had also scooted towards the middle of the car and they tried to take a selfie while driving but Lauren kept laughing so hard the photos kept coming out blurry. She finally managed to snap one that looked great. Their car came equipped with satellite radio, and Bo was ecstatic to crank up the music while they sang various songs at the top of their lungs. With the windows down and the sun shining, the women found themselves having quite an enjoyable time together. The beginning to their international, cross country trip had taken on a light, playful tone, and Bo had intentions of keeping that playfulness going.

Lauren read the highway sign out loud. "Fifteen miles to Vail. That's our stop for the day." Since they started their adventure early in the afternoon, the almost seven hour drive brought them into Vail mid-evening. Lauren had booked a hotel room via her smart phone and directed Bo through the various streets to arrive at their destination. They marveled at the mountains here, and Bo now realized why this was quite a tourist destination.

After Bo parked the car at the hotel, Lauren proceeded inside to check in while Bo stretched her legs outside. The smile on her face felt permanent, and she felt guilty for having such an enjoyable day when such a tragic moment for Lauren caused this journey to begin. Lauren came outside, signaling to Bo that they had a room. Bo grabbed her bag, locked the car and followed her inside.

The room was a standard hotel room, and Bo was once again grateful that there was only one king size bed. "So I found on Google that there are some shops and a pretty decent restaurant a few doors down from here. You hungry?" Lauren asked.

"Starving," Bo replied as she placed her bag on a chair.

"Great. Let's grab a bite to eat, and then I can pop into a store and get some more comfortable clothes to wear."

Bo walked over to Lauren, ran her hands down Lauren's arms, and continued her playfulness from earlier. "You know Dr. Lewis, you don't have to wear anything at all…if it makes you more comfortable."

Bo noticed Lauren's breath catch momentarily before her face flushed red. Lauren pushed her shoulders back slightly and brought forth her most professional, doctor voice.

"I'll take that into consideration Ms. Dennis, but I highly doubt driving naked is legal here, so I think it's best if I get something at the store." Lauren flashed a smile at Bo and raised her eyebrows before stepping out of Bo's grasp. Bo envisioned a naked Lauren driving down the freeway, one arm on the steering wheel, the breeze slightly catching a few wisps of hair and blowing them freely behind her. Bo instantly saw herself reaching over to that naked Lauren, running her fingers over her thigh and moving them to Lauren's spread legs, where she would…"

"Bo?" Bo snapped her head around, fantasy interrupted by Lauren tapping her on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Are you ready to eat?" Lauren asked, motioning to the door.

Bo formed a sinister smile. "Am I ever," she whispered as she walked by Lauren and out the door.

Dinner was every bit enjoyable as the review on Google said it would be. The ambient lighting in the restaurant and their window side table with a view of the mountain added a touch of romance to their night. The dined in comfort with one another and filled up on seafood pasta and a delectable chicken parmesan. Not having any room for dessert, the women opted to get two slices of double chocolate cake to go, which they planned on enjoying once they returned to the hotel. Lauren insisted on paying for the entire trip, seeing as to how Bo spent most of her savings on the plane ticket to Salt Lake. Bo's protests fell on deaf ears, and as much as Bo wanted to be an equal paying partner in this trip, she knew that her bank account would reduce them to eating at fast food restaurants.

Bo carried the bag of dessert as they women proceeded to the nearby shops. The pair stopped to read a directory of stores, similar to one you would find at a mall. Lauren immediately spotted a store she preferred to shop in, so the two made their way down the street to the entrance. Realizing the time, Lauren only had about thirty minutes before the store closed. She grabbed a few pair of jeans, some shirts and some comfortable shoes then headed to the dressing room. Bo wished for more time in the store as she considered the possibility of joining Lauren in the dressing room and getting a front row view of the beautiful blonde. As if Lauren could read her mind, she put her hand up to Bo who was mere inches away from following her into the dressing room. Lauren used a hushed tone as she spoke. "Bo, if you come into this dressing room, I won't be able to buy anything, because the store will close before I can try anything on, as I'm certain that the only thing you will allow me to put on this body would be your hands and your mouth. And as much as I admit I'm rather tempted right now, I really need something to wear tomorrow. So…I'll be out in a few minutes."

Lauren pulled the dressing room door shut, and Bo stood there with her jaw hanging open. _She was tempted._ Bo's face lit up. She considered teasing Lauren with choice words spoken through the closed door, but decided the more focus Lauren would put on finding clothes, the faster they could get back to the hotel, where Bo may be tempted to tempt Lauren even more. So Bo simply took a deep breath, reined in her rising sex drive, and waited on a chair next to the dressing room for Lauren to finish trying on clothes.

Bo was surprised that Lauren could shop so quickly. Bo usually just browsed store racks and would take hours to find the perfect pair of pants. Upon leaving the store, Bo now carried a bag of clothes in one hand and the chocolate cake in the other, while Lauren had looped her one hand around the crook of Bo's elbow. They strolled down the oversized sidewalk, walking under a roof that jutted out from the storefronts. The darkness was lessened by the numerous street and store lights. The air felt cool but comfortable, and Bo relished in the feeling of Lauren's hand on her arm.

"Hey ladies, got any spare change?"

The women paused slightly at a man who was leaning up against a store front. He seemed to be dressed in rather ragged clothes. Before any assumptions could be made, a younger man wearing a polo shirt and a name tag came out of the store.

"Hey buddy, we told you leave the area. Get going and leave these women alone." He spoke with authority but had a gentle tone as well. The man asking for money mumbled something and then immediately walked towards the parking lot. "Sorry about that, ladies. He's been a customer of ours in the past and he thinks asking strangers for money to buy our product is acceptable behavior."

Lauren nodded and glanced at the man's name tag. "No problem at all, uh, Tony."

Bo glanced at the store, reading the blinking sign that read "Wacky Tobacky Inc." Her eyes lit up at the realization. Lauren noticed Bo's expression but missed the store sign.

"Bo? What?"

Bo formed a wicked devious grin. She handed Lauren the bag of clothes, grabbed her other hand and pulled her into the store while Tony held the door open for them.

"We're just about to close up, but let me know what you'd like and I can get you all set." Tony headed back around the counter and waited by the cash register.

The smell was overwhelming. "Wow, now I know why that man was asking for money," Lauren stated.

Bo pulled Lauren off the side aisle. "Lauren, let's buy some. I read about this online. We are in a state where it's actually legal, we can smoke it tonight, laugh our asses of, and eat chocolate cake!" Bo was overflowing with excitement. Her eyes were wide and her smile matched.

Taking a serious tone, Lauren began to explain the ramifications that marijuana could have on the human body, her reaction time and brain cell deterioration. Bo couldn't help but love her doctor-speak, so she just waited for Lauren to finish up her analyzing. Once Lauren finished speaking, Bo leaned close to Lauren and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Lauren, have you ever smoked pot before?"

Lauren smiled, "Actually yes I have."

"And did you enjoy it?" Bo asked with burning curiosity.

"Yes I did. Back in college with some friends. It actually made me quite giggly, and well, it made me a little frisky too."

Bo's eyes widened as she pulled Lauren to Tony at the register.

"Tony, we'll take some of your best stuff."

Bo was smiling from ear to ear. She clenched onto the bag from Tony's Wacky Tobacky shop like it was gold. The women walked in silence for a moment before Lauren started to laugh uncontrollably. Not sure why she was laughing, Bo started laughing too. They had tears running down their faces by the time they arrived back at the hotel.

"What's so funny? Hell, we haven't even smoked it yet." Bo managed to say in between fits of laughter.

Lauren's laughter continued for another moment before she finally regained control.

"Oh I was just thinking that I'm a doctor and I just bought weed. I mean, I could write prescriptions for this stuff." With that admission, Bo's laughter only increased. They managed to get into the hotel room without causing too much of a disturbance. Lauren pulled out her newly purchased clothes and worked on removing tags and refolding shirts while Bo placed the chocolate cake on the dresser and immediately after worked on rolling the perfect joint. She was quite a bit out of practice, but had extra papers to use and managed to roll a decent one on the third try. Ever weary that they weren't allowed to smoke anything in the hotel, Lauren shut off most of the lights except for the bathroom one, which gave them a bit of light into the room but not enough that people would see them next to the window blowing smoke outside. They huddled by the open window, Bo with new orange lighter in one hand. As she lit the end, Bo nearly choked on the smoke as it filled her lungs. She held in the cough as much as possible before exhaling a steady stream out the window. She passed it to Lauren who hesitated briefly before taking her own drag and closing her eyes while the sensation entered her bloodstream. With several coughs between the two, the women shared the rest of their treat quietly, fearful that any additional sounds would somehow alert others of their behavior.

Lauren passed the joint back to Bo, their fingertips grazing against each other in the process. Bo felt positively fueled by Lauren's earlier statement that pot made her _frisky_. She let her hand linger a moment and definitely noticed Lauren struggling to keep herself collected. Bo was already feeling the effects of the drug.

"I don't think I should smoke anymore," Bo whispered, handing the joint back to Lauren.

Lauren hit it again. "You feeling it too?" she replied quietly. Bo nodded.

Lauren continued. "Well there's only one decent hit left on this. You want it?"

"No, you take it." Bo replied.

Lauren cocked one eyebrow up. "How about we share?" Bo heard a hint of seduction in her voice.

Matching Lauren's tone, she replied, "I like to share things with you."

Lauren deeply inhaled before feeling the hot burn on her fingertips. She snubbed out the rest of the joint in a hotel drinking glass before leaning in to Bo, lips separated by a hint of air. As she slowly exhaled her breath, Bo inhaled. Dreaming of the taste of Lauren's lips and knowing they were so close, Bo closed her eyes momentarily while Lauren backed away slightly after she had expelled all her air.

Bo quickly exhaled the second hand smoke she just inhaled, and dropped her eyes down to Lauren's chest, noticing that at some point, she had unbuttoned an extra button, giving Bo a teasing view of the tops of her breasts. Bo's arousal grew exponentially in that moment, the combination of a drug and her addiction to one Lauren Lewis fueling her want.

"Bo, my eyes are up here," Lauren whispered.

Bo pulled her view back up to Lauren's eyes, feeling hungrier by the minute. When her already bloodshot eyes locked with Lauren's, she felt overwhelmed with a need to connect with Lauren physically. She fought an internal battle to let Lauren lead and to take it slow, but her body was responding to its own needs at the moment and she wasn't sure if her mind could overpower it. Bo reached out to touch Lauren's face. The touch felt electric, and Lauren felt it too, for instantly she reached both hands up to Bo's face and pulled her in for a hungry kiss. It was not gentle or slow, but full of need and passion and desire that had been building inside her. Bo's high went even higher, and she responded with her own need, pulling at Lauren's shirt buttons until she was able to push it off her shoulders.

Bo paused ever briefly, "Lauren, are you sure?"

Lauren whispered, "Yes Bo, please don't stop."

Their lips were tangled together, with questing tongues dueling for dominance. Bo's breathing was labored, from smoking and kissing; she needed air but could not bring herself to pull away from the delicious lips of Lauren Lewis any more. Lauren's hands were tugging at Bo's shirt, and Bo lifted her arms momentarily while Lauren stripped the shirt off, exposing her bra barely containing her voluptuous cleavage. Bo pulled Lauren back against her, both women making quick work of removing each other's bras. Missing this feeling for so long was almost too much to bear. Bo couldn't touch her fast enough, couldn't have her close enough to make up for all their lost time.

Bo's hands grasped at skin, sliding over Lauren's back and feeling the sensation of breasts upon breasts heighten her arousal. Bo moved her lips to Lauren's cheek and down her neck. "Fuuuucccckkkk…Bo...yes" Lauren moaned, tilting her head slightly to give Bo greater access. Her heavy breaths came rapidly and tickled Bo's ear, spiking her desire further. Bo nipped at Lauren's neck, gently biting and sucking her way down to her collarbone and back up again. Lauren moved her hands to Bo's breasts, palming them fully and making Bo even wetter than she already was. Pulses of arousal radiated from Bo's nipples, where Lauren's fingers were making quick work of tweaking the already hardened peaks. Their movements were not smooth but jerky and needy. While Bo wanted to go slow for Lauren's benefit, she had no way to stop her desires, and Lauren hadn't indicated any need to slow down.

"God Bo, I need you to touch me." Lauren was downright breathless, and that change in her voice propelled Bo to move faster. Bo moved her lips down to Lauren's left breast, flicking her tongue against her nipple and dragging her teeth across the sensitive flesh. Lauren arched her back pressing further into Bo. Bo placed her hands on Lauren's hips and maneuvered her backwards away from the window, never removing her mouth from Lauren's breast. Upon reaching the bed, Bo moved her mouth to Lauren's other breast and quickly worked the button and zipper on Lauren's pants, pushing them down swiftly. Lauren's hands were in Bo's hair, and the sweet sounds escaping Lauren's lips were fueling Bo's desires. Lauren pulled Bo's chin up to hers, their mouths smashing together in a lust filled kiss. Lauren kicked off her pants fully, standing there in just her panties, basking in the attention Bo was giving her body. Bo wanted to worship her, touch every inch of her, and bring pleasure to every bit of Lauren Lewis. "Ahhh, please Bo, touch me…I need you to touch me." Her voice was almost inaudible, but Bo heard every word loud and clear. Bo pulled her own jeans and panties off quickly, shedding all her clothes, before pushing Lauren onto the bed and crawling on top of her. It took but a second for Bo to rip off Lauren's panties. Her fingers glided into Lauren's wet folds, bringing forth Lauren's gasps of pleasure. Bo's body hovered over Laurens, putting most of her weight on her elbow while deeply kissing Lauren and slowly circling her clit with her fingers. Lauren's hands were digging into Bo's back, nails scraping deeply into Bo's skin, pushing her ass down to leave no space between them and create more friction. Lauren was excessively wet, and Bo smiled knowing she could turn on the good doctor to this degree. Lauren lifted her thigh into Bo's heat. "Fuuuucccckkk…" Bo uttered into Lauren's mouth, unable to stop the grinding against Lauren's leg. Bo flashed back to the last time they had sex without restraint. It was full of the same need and want, but this time, Bo felt like this was more than just physical pleasure. Their connection was so much deeper.

Bo slid her fingers lower, teasing Lauren before pressing inside her. "God Bo, yes!" Bo pumped in and out of Lauren while she tried to contain her own impending release. Her own wetness had smeared across Lauren's thigh, and Bo's clit was hardening and rubbing gloriously against her. She shifted her thumb slightly to press on Lauren's clit while she was knuckle deep inside her. Their breathing only escalated, and Bo buried her head into Lauren's neck while their bodies moved fluidly together. As Bo felt her release about to hit, she curled her fingers inside Lauren to hit just the right spot. That is all it took, as Bo felt Lauren's muscles contract around her fingers, the hot liquid pouring from her, her screams of Bo's name echoing through the room and Bo's own release exploding through her body. Bo could hardly speak, trying to scream Lauren's name but it only came out in repeated moans. Their bodies jerked together ceremoniously as they rode out each other's waves of pleasure before slowing their movements and trying desperately to catch their escaped breaths. Bo felt Lauren's muscles contract again around her stilled fingers. She waited a few minutes to remove them, causing Lauren to moan at the sensation.

"Wow..Bo…just…wow."

Bo smiled, carefully taking in Lauren's just-fucked glow. "Wow yourself Dr. Lewis." Bo's head rested in the crook of Lauren's neck, reveling in their closeness, just listening to their heart beats and breathing. In an intensely serious tone, Bo whispered, "God, I've missed you Lauren."

The weight of those words made Bo want to stay like this forever. Lauren pulled Bo closer, enjoying every moment of feeling their bodies together once again. "I've missed you too Bo."

They stayed quietly in place for a little while longer, until Lauren expressed her need for water. Bo climbed off the bed and grabbed two bottles of water from the mini fridge. She handed one to Lauren and they both chugged down the beverages in an attempt to re-hydrate. Bo still felt a bit high but wasn't sure if it was the pot or the incredible orgasm that just rocked through her. And while she wanted to keep touching Lauren and extend their coupling all night long, their exhaustion brought them to intimately cuddle together in the bed before they eventually passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning arrived with Bo feeling Lauren's naked form half on top of her. Bo moved her hand to gently caress the smoothness of Lauren's back, rousing her from sleep and hearing an audible "mmmm…" escape her lips. Because of their current positions, Bo couldn't see Lauren's eyes but knew her gentle caresses would surly wake Lauren. She stroked her back softly, and purposely dragged her hand to Lauren's side where she grazed over the side of Lauren's breast. Lauren's quiet moans were pleasing to Bo's ears, bringing her arousal closer to the surface. As if on cue, Lauren shifted her body slightly and moved her leg over Bo's center, applying pressure to her already sensitive apex. Bo inhaled deeply, noticing her own sexual desire had not faded a bit over night. Lauren twirled her fingertips around Bo's exposed nipple, forcing Bo to puff out her chest in search of more contact.

"Mmmm…Lauren," Bo moaned. She wasn't sure if Lauren remembered that a morning assault was Bo's favorite time of day for sex. Her body was sensitive in all the right places, and even the slightest touch would set off Bo's sexual needs. Lauren shifted again, now hovering over Bo, and her eyes blinked several times as they finally connected to Bo's deep brown orbs. Lauren brought her lips to Bo's chest, and she slowly shifted her body again, this time moving her kisses down Bo's breasts, teasing her sensitive flesh with the tip of her tongue. She sucked harder on the softer flesh, and Bo knew that was going to leave a mark. _Lauren's mark_, she thought to herself. Lauren hands held onto Bo's waist, and she slid her mouth over Bo's abdomen and gently nudged her legs apart. Bo held her breath in anticipation that Lauren did remember how much Bo loved mornings, and when Lauren spread Bo's legs wider and dropped between them, Bo threw her head back into the pillow and let out an uncontrollable string of moans and gasps. Bo instinctively reached down and threaded her hand loosely in Lauren's mussed blonde hair while gripping the blankets in the other. Lauren's hands kept Bo's hips pinned to the bed while she worked her oral assault on Bo's throbbing center. It didn't take long for Bo to announce she was coming as her hips bucked against Lauren's mouth. Bo's body went limp, and Lauren caressed her thighs with light kisses and gentle strokes of her fingertips. Bo grasped Lauren's arm and tugged her back up to her pillow, where their arms naturally wrapped around each other. Few moments of silence passed as Bo's breathing leveled out once again.

"Wow, you're actually speechless, Bo." Lauren teased.

She took a moment to formulate her thoughts. Bo smiled. "What can I say, your skills are quite impressive and I seem to lack the vocabulary to properly express that." Bo felt arousal building all over again, but no sooner had she gained strength to please Lauren that Lauren was crawling out of bed.

Bo watched Lauren's naked backside move slowly from the bed and take a few steps towards the bathroom. "Where are you going?" Bo asked, her wrinkled brow showing prominently on her forehead.

Lauren turned, allowing Bo a full view of the all the goddess had to offer. "I'm going to shower, and there's an open invitation for one Bo Dennis to join me. I promise no vocabulary is needed." Lauren dropped her voice as she finished that statement while sending a devilish smile to Bo. No sooner did Lauren turn on the water than Bo was scrambling to get out of the bed and RSVP for one.

To Bo's surprise, Lauren suggested devouring the forgotten chocolate cake for breakfast. _Nothing like sex and chocolate to start a day. _ Bo never kept any healthy eating habits so it sounded perfect to her. They enjoyed a playful and flirtatious morning while collecting clothes from around the room and packing up their belongings. Bo even made sure to clean up all evidence of their marijuana cigarette.

Bo caught her self staring at Lauren multiple times that morning. Her emotions felt overpowering, as if she truly couldn't find the right words to express her feelings for Lauren. She wanted to say all the right things and make all the right moves but this beautiful, brilliant, sexy, and classy woman was rendering Bo downright dumb. It frightened her a bit, really. After all, Bo's feeling for Lauren only grew stronger over the past year. Finally reconnecting on an intimate level filled a gaping void inside Bo that she didn't actually know was so large until now. She felt an overwhelming amount of love for Lauren, even though she wasn't really sure if Lauren would be receptive of that word just yet.

As they prepared to leave the hotel room, Bo pulled Lauren into her arms to physically connect with her. Lauren melted into her arms, and Bo desperately searched for the right words. "Lauren, I, uh, wow, damn, I really don't have a vocabulary right now." Bo felt her face flush. Lauren only squeezed her harder. "It's okay Bo. Your actions spoke volumes for you, and I must admit I like everything you've had to say." Lauren placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before they separated from one another to proceed with their day.


	8. Chapter 8

Lauren took the wheel and set their schedule to arrive somewhere in the vicinity of Omaha, Nebraska later that day. She estimated it to be an eight hour drive, which would have them arriving around dinner time if they didn't run into any traffic issues or road hazards. The weather was to be another clear day, a bit windy but otherwise pleasant. Since Bo was still at a loss for words, she decided to get Lauren to talk as much as possible. She asked her the most random questions, like what she hated the most about medical school, her favorite restaurant, her favorite candy bar, and even something as random as what size shoe she wears. Bo had realized that when she dated Lauren a year ago, she never took the time to learn about this amazing woman. Instead, she assumed she knew all about Lauren, when it turns out she knew very little about her at all. Lauren was very receptive to Bo's line of general questions, and she even told background stories to Bo so she could appreciate Lauren's thought processes.

"You promised not to laugh!" Lauren retorted and playfully slapped Bo's arm.

Bo attempted to regroup from a fit of laughter. "Well I had no idea it was going to be _that_ embarrassing!"

Lauren shook her head. "It was extremely embarrassing. But there was nothing I could do at that point to save face, so I just rolled with it. It's not every day you get so drunk that you can't read the words on the karaoke machine. Literally, my friends were howling as I made up my own words. It was absolutely hysterical."

Bo regained control and let her laugh die off slowly. "Wow, you have so many layers. I just never knew…" Bo paused, instantly feeling guilty for never taking time to learn about what made Lauren who she is today. She took a deep breath and continued. "I just never knew all these little tidbits about your life. And that's my own fault. I was too selfish to realize that I was that selfish, and I'm sorry I never gave you the attention you deserved."

Lauren's smile seemed extremely fragile at that moment. "Thank you for saying that Bo."

Bo smiled and placed her hand on Lauren's shoulder. Lauren continued to concentrate on the road ahead while Bo's view was directed at Lauren.

"And if you give me another chance Lauren, I promise that I have learned from my mistakes and I will spend every day proving that to you."

Lauren's eyes appeared watery and she remained quiet. Bo kept her focus on Lauren, as if willing her to see inside her heart and her mind. She had the purest intentions, but getting Lauren to believe that was going to take time.

Lauren's cell phone started ringing, breaking the tension in the car. Lauren grabbed the phone and answered it before looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" she answered. She quickly pulled the phone away from her ear as a high pitched voice squealed on the other end. Bo immediately knew that loud voice and grabbed the phone from Lauren's hand.

"Kenzi?" Bo asked.

"OMG. Really Bobo?! You're with Dr. Hotpants?! Thank God! And just where might that be? Did you two get lost or something and only your lover's phone works? I mean, really? Because I've been calling you for days trying to reach you about your stalker and I haven't heard a peep from you! What gives? Oh, and you are so going to owe me free drinks for at least a month!"

Bo felt bad for ignoring Kenzi's calls. She did tell her she was safe and would check in every few days, but this time with Lauren had them so isolated in their own bubble that Bo was terrified anything from the outside could pop it.

"Sorry Kenz. What is going on that is so important?" Bo asked.

"Um, hello, did you not hear me say 'stalker'?! Yeah, well, he's been leaving notes under the door like every few hours, and he's clearing not taking the hint that you're not into his manly parts anymore. Dude, I'd call the cops, but well, he is the cops!"

"Dyson?" Bo asked. She heard Lauren breathe in and hold it in for a moment before exhaling.

_Damn it_. Bo thought, noticing Lauren's change in demeanor.

"Look I'm sorry Kenz. Put a note on the door that says 'go away'. I'll take care of it from there."

"Good. Now…when you arrive home, be certain that you bring vodka with pretty bows on top, because you OWE me sista!"

Bo smiled, "You got it Kenz. I should be home in a few days. Think you can wait til then?"

Kenzi laughed. "Ha! That's funny. I'll be at the Dal running up a tab in your name until then, so, better make it quick!"

"Thanks Kenz. I'll see you later this week."

Bo pressed end on the call and handed the phone back to Lauren, who accepted it quietly. Bo was irate with herself for mentioning Dyson's name. She just finished a grand statement about proving herself to Lauren and then she goes and says the _one_ name that is certain to conjure up painful memories. She was even more furious with Dyson. Why he couldn't just go away was beyond her.

They were but an hour from Omaha when Lauren asked Bo if she would take over driving. They swapped seats after filling up the gas tank. Lauren distanced herself since the phone call, and every time Bo tried to say something, Lauren would put her hand up and just say _Not yet Bo_. Wanting to respect Lauren's feelings, she drove to the hotel in silence.

Her heart was heavy, and she had to fix this. Dyson was a part of her past and only her past. She ended her fling with him shortly after it began, but Lauren didn't know that. Bo never had a chance to explain. She carried the burden of guilt with her daily, knowing that her open flirting with Dyson when she first dated Lauren fueled Lauren to leave her. Sleeping with Dyson after their break up didn't help either. In fact, it only served to escalate Bo's misery at losing Lauren. She though it would make her feel better and give her some sense of comfort, and yet the opposite happened and it make her miss Lauren even more. All the attempts to tell Dyson it was just a fling fell on deaf ears and his early stages of wooing Bo became more aggressive over time. _Like a stalker_, as Kenzi would say. Bo avoided all of Dyson's circles and hang outs for several months, and she finally felt like he had turned a corner and moved on. _Clearly not_.

Arriving at the hotel, Lauren proceeded inside to secure the room she reserved. Bo took this opportunity for damage control. She was pacing in the parking lot before dialing Tamsin first to explain what Kenzi told her. Tamsin was Dyson's police partner and friend, but she was also friends with Bo and never once got in the middle of their drama. Tamsin promised Bo that she would talk to Dyson about toeing the line of the law with his stalker-type actions. Her second call was directly to Dyson, who answered after only one ring.

"Hello beautiful. Glad to see you finally got my notes and called." His voice was sly and made Bo want to hurl.

"Dyson, I'm going to say this once, and only once, so listen up! We are done. We are through. Actually, there hasn't ever been a _we_. We had a one night stand. That's it. I'm not in love with you. Honestly, I don't even like you. The only thing you are to me is my biggest mistake. So stay away from my apartment, stay away from me, and stay out of my life! Are we clear?!"

"You don't mean that Bo, do you? I love you. What we have is special."

Bo rolled her eyes and leaned on the car. Her voice echoed through the parking lot.

"No Dyson, I have never loved you. My love has always been for one woman only, and she captured my heart from day one. I love Lauren, I've always loved Lauren, and at this moment I love her more than I can even put into words. And so help me god Dyson, if you don't back off, I'm going to make you wish you were never born!"

She hung up the phone and threw it in the open car window, watching it bounce off the seat and onto the floor. She folded her arms on the roof of the car and put her head down. She knew he was going to be a problem, but she had no idea how to stop him from harassing her. She could only hope that Tamsin would get through to him. She never heard Lauren come out of the hotel, but when she lifted her head off the car, she saw Lauren standing there, frozen in place but five feet from her. Her features looked fragile again and Bo couldn't read them a bit.

Bo stepped over to Lauren, ready to do whatever she must to win Lauren over.

"How much of that did you hear?" Bo asked quietly.

Lauren looked afraid, as if she was trying to stop her heart from feeling and her mind from thinking. Her hands were visibly shaking. "You, you love me?" was uttered in a strained voice.

Overcome with emotion, tears instantly formed in Bo's eyes and streamed down her face as she smiled at Lauren. "I've only ever loved you, Lauren." Lauren closed her eyes, soaking in the words she always wanted to hear Bo confess. There was pain, sure; a pain from the memory of Bo's previous actions, but if Lauren was truthful, it had lessened over time and Bo's more recent actions really did prove the depth of her apology.

Bo rubbed her hand down Lauren's cheek, rousing her to open her eyes again. She put both hands behind Lauren's head and pulled her close. "That was not how I wanted you to hear it Lauren, but yes, I love you. I love you and I will profess that to anyone and everyone I can until you believe it."

Lauren closed her eyes and fell into Bo's arms. They held each other tight and felt their hearts desperately trying to mend the pain and the past, so they could move on together. Bo felt like she had found her words again, and inside she knew it was from finally voicing her love to Lauren. It wasn't going to be an easy road; it hadn't been thus far, but the steps they were taking now could only help heal the past and solidify their future.

As with the previous night, they took their belongings into the hotel room and freshened up before picking out a restaurant to dine at. Both women echoed the need for a drink, so they agreed upon a local pub where they could order burgers and beers. Bo hoped the relaxed atmosphere of a local bar would help them continue to reconnect.

The restaurant carried a fun and positive atmosphere. Bo and Lauren were seated at a high top table in the bar area. There was a steady crowd of patrons coming in for the dinner rush. Music was playing in the background and conversations were a buzz all around them. Bo and Lauren ordered a bucket of cold beers to split. The beer was deep freeze cold and went down easily and quickly. Bo noticed Lauren checking out all the random Midwest décor on the dark wooden walls: old license plates, rectangular metal posters with old advertisements on them, and what Lauren would describe as an absolute clutter of random, vintage memories from random, local people. The alcohol helped lessen the tension from earlier, and both women picked up their conversation again.

"This burger is to die for," Bo mumbled through a mouth full of food.

Lauren's facial expression echoed Bo's thoughts. "So good," Lauren replied. "There are actually regions of the brain that trigger the pleasure we derive from certain types of food." Bo loved it when Lauren went on a geek tangent, so she simply let her explain how food cravings and satisfaction from food creates feelings of pleasure in the human body. Lauren was only interrupted when the server came back over to their table as they were half way through their meal. "Can I get you ladies another bucket of brew?" They both nodded yes in unison. "Great, I'll be right back with those. And just to let you know, karaoke starts in fifteen minutes on that stage, so if you'd like to belt out a few tunes, there are books over there with the music selection." The server pointed to a small table near the stage where the music lists were stacked.

"Great, thank you!" Bo replied, watching Lauren's face turn beet red.

Bo's grin widened. "So Lauren, you want to sing a few tunes tonight? Make up a few words maybe?"

Lauren choked down her bite of fries before replying. "No I think I'm going to pass on that tonight. As you may recall, I already have one embarrassing karaoke story. I certainly don't need another!" They both laughed with ease. Bo was silently considering giving it a try but needed a bit more liquid courage first.

The beer continued to flow smoothly, and the two ladies even struck up a conversation with several other patrons in the bar area, all having a great time hooting and hollering at the karaoke singers. Everyone was extremely polite to the singers, even those that were just downright horrible at it. _Must be that Midwestern charm _Bo thought. As the night wore on, the dinner crowd thinned but those enjoying their cocktails kept the room rather crowded and lively. Their new found friends, Bill, Lacey and Megan, went drink for drink with Bo and Lauren until they were all well past intoxicated.

"Look I'll bet you that I'm right. I'll bet you a song from that stage that one of the first NHL games ever played was won by a team named the Montreal Wanderers!" Megan announced. Bo was adamant that she never heard of that team in her life, and she was Canadian after all, so without hesitating, she took that bet.

"Oh you're on sister!" Bo replied, somewhat drunk and putting her hand out for a shake to solidify the bet. Megan shook her hand vigorously in return.

"Oooohhh, we have a bet! Yay!" Lacey slurred. "Wait, what are we betting?"

"Oh boy, you ladies are getting a little too wild for me," Bill chimed in.

Drunk but still being the voice of reason, Lauren pulled out her phone. "Well then ladies, and Bill, let's see what Google has to say!" Lauren started her search while the group waited patiently. Her eyes widened.

"Sorry Bo, Megan's right!" she said before sending Bo a devilish look. Bo instantly knew that Lauren was excited to see her get on that stage and sing. The entire group went wild at Lauren's fact checking results. Everyone said something different, whether it was a "what!" or a "no way!" or a "yeah baby!" Laughter echoed through their corner. Bo wanted to take the phone from Lauren's hand and read it herself, but there is no way she would show anything less than complete trust in Lauren. Shaking her head, she took another swig of her beer before setting the empty bottle on the table and rising from her seat.

Putting her hands up, she proclaimed, "Alright, fine! You win! Time for a song, but I'm picking the song!" she announced, jabbing herself in the chest with her own thumb.

"Sounds fair to me!" Megan replied, high-fiving Bill in celebration that she won the bet.

Bo slightly stumbled her way over to the karaoke books. She already knew what song she wanted to sing, and she quickly flipped through the pages to make sure they had it. Moments later, she jotted down her song on a paper square and handed it to the man running the karaoke machine. Bo lingered there until it was her turn to sing casting flirtatious, lust filled glances at Lauren. She noticed the blush rise up in Lauren's face while trying to maintain conversation with their new friends while casting her own glances back at Bo. As a drunk cowboy finished up his rendition of an old Motley Crue song, the man came over to the microphone to announce Bo.

"Alright looks like we have a new singer up for her first time tonight. Bo, you're up! Let's give her a warm welcome, everyone."

The cheers came through the room as they had with all the others, but Bo did manage to get several whistles thrown her way. Lauren wasn't the only person to notice Bo's low cut tank top hugging her in all the right places. The music started and it took but a moment for Lauren to realize the song tune.

Bo didn't feel nervous at all. Looking around the room, everyone was having a great time and she was anxious to show her playful side with losing this bet. She grabbed that microphone and took ownership of that small stage.

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I'd love you to love me._

_I'm beggin' you to beg me._

The song choice brought out more hoots and hollers, and Bo focused all her effort on minimizing her slurs while she directed every last work across the room to Lauren.

_I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand new shirt._

_I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me._

Bo threw some hip movements into it and made certain to point at her group of friends across the room, specifically at Lauren while she sang each word over the top. She'd shimmy across the little stage and back, occasionally glancing at the small television screen with the words to the song on it. The whole room joined in on the last verse followed by applause and laughter all around. Bo took a bow before putting the microphone back on the stand and smiling as she walked her way back over to her seat. She had several pats on the back and fist bumps as she crossed the room. Her small group of friends all put up high-fives.

"Wow, that's was awesome! Lacey said with a shocked look on her face. "I mean, somehow I don't feel like you lost a bet at all, because that was great!"

Bo looked at Lauren, who was showing signs of her own personal appreciation of the song choice, with a huge smile, flushed face and fidgety hands picking at the beer bottle label.

Bo replied to Lacey, "Yeah well, I thought I'd take advantage of the opportunity and pick a song I was thinking about earlier." Lauren's eyes darted to their new friends and back to Bo. They hadn't really explained their relationship at all that night, so she wasn't quite sure how accepting they would be if they figured it out. Based on Bo's most recent statement, she was certain anyone would figure it out now. Lauren felt a bit nervous at their possible response, and it was evident. Bill leaned in to the table and set down his empty beer bottle. "Look, we may be Midwesterners, but we're not all bigots. That was awesome Bo." He looked at Lauren and patted her on the back. "I'd say she's all in, Lauren. Seems like a no-brainer to me." He winked at her and stood tall as he stretched his arms. "Well ladies, it was a pleasure. Time for me to head home and crash. You all have a fantastic night." Megan and Lacey followed suit, and the ladies all grabbed their phones to connect via social media at that moment. Lauren even invited them to look her up if they ever decided on a trip to Toronto.

Bo and Lauren settled up their tab before heading back to their hotel across the street. It was extremely late and their mass consumption of alcohol was going to delay their start tomorrow. Lauren took Bo's hand as they walked back to the hotel. They giggled over Bo's karaoke debut as they brushed their teeth, stripped out of their clothes and slid into bed naked. Bo shut off the bed side lamp, casting the room into darkness. She pulled Lauren close to her, needing to maintain some type of touch between them. They shared a few slow and gentle kisses. In one short moment their lips separated, Bo whispered "I really am _all in_, Lauren." They shared several more gentle caresses, and as Bo was about to fall asleep, Lauren pulled her lips to Bo's ear and whispered. "I do love you." Bo smiled into the darkness, squeezed Lauren a little tighter and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Bo awoke earlier than anticipated. The sun was peaking in from behind the curtains, but thankfully the ibuprofen she took before bed dulled any hangover she expected. While she felt exhausted from very little sleep, she also felt elated at the turn of events from the evening prior.

Lauren was still asleep, her hair splayed out across the pillow and the blankets pushed off her body. Bo quietly admired her physical beauty and thanked the universe for the second chance she had been given. _Lauren loved her_. The thought was a melody her heart would sing every day that she breathed air. Bo let her thoughts drift to her future with Lauren. Would they have a condo in the city or find a small house in the suburbs, where they could raise kids and have a dog? Did Lauren want kids? Did Bo want kids? Would they travel the world? Well, not by plane anyway. How would Lauren handle Bo's chosen profession as bartender? With Lauren being a doctor, would she be ashamed of introducing Bo to her colleagues as her lover, _the bartender_. Feeling a twinge of inadequacy, Bo wondered if she could maybe pick up some extra shifts when she got back home to save up extra money. She always considered taking over the bar when her grandfather was ready to retire; maybe she needed to step up and show her initiative to do so.

"Bo, you're thinking too loud. Go back to sleep." Lauren's groggy voice startled her. She glanced over to see Lauren staring back at her with partially opened eyes.

"Good morning gorgeous. How did you know I was awake? I was completely silent."

Lauren smiled. "I can sense it. Whatever you're worrying about, don't." Lauren reached her arm around Bo's mid-section and pulled her close. Lauren rolled over and pulled Bo against her back. She slightly pushed her ass into Bo, causing Bo to moan as she felt her wetness pool between her legs.

"You do that again Dr. Lewis, and I won't be able to stop thinking: thinking of all the ways I can coerce you into screaming my name." Bo slid her hand upon Lauren's breast, rolling her nipple in between her fingertips. It was Lauren who moaned next.

"I'm fairly certain, after yesterday morning's performance, that you remember how aroused I am when I wake, so if you're going to tease me at this hour, I hope you're ready to deliver." Bo's words drifted over Lauren's ear and the sensation building inside the blond grew exponentially as Bo toyed with her nipples. Her body jerked on its own and once again, pushed her ass back into Bo. Bo moved her hand down onto Lauren's hip and pulled her close while she thrust her hips forward. Her clit was on fire and she rocked back and forth several times looking for purchase against anything that would quench her thirst. Bo felt a layer of sweat forming on her brow and between her breasts. Lauren's breathing became audible and she rolled herself over again so that she could latch onto Bo. Bo felt Lauren's fingers graze between her legs, and Bo could only open them wider, begging for her touch. She, too, reached for Lauren and found her wetness signaling her arousal. Their fingers danced over each other, rubbing and circling one another while they both fought through their groggy morning state of arousal. With quicker breaths and faster moving hands, Bo came first as she bucked against Lauren's hand. Her orgasm pulled Lauren right over with her, and together the women rode out their pleasurable morning climax before succumbing to the ultimate relaxed state and drifting off to sleep once more.


	10. Chapter 10

They didn't get back on the road until mid day. Knowing they wouldn't have as much daylight for driving, they altered their loosely planned route and decided on a shorter drive that day to some place called Davenport, Iowa which would be their next stop. Thankfully the extra sleep followed by a huge greasy breakfast at a local diner all but cured them of any residual hangover effects. Even though the sky was a bit overcast, Bo still donned her sunglasses to keep the brightness to a minimum as she drove them through Iowa. There wasn't much to look at on this drive, but throughout the course of the day, Lauren would grab Bo's hand and hold it. Sometimes she would slide her thumb repeatedly over Bo's skin. Keeping this basic physical contact made the drive so much more enjoyable.

They stopped at a rest stop to use the restroom and grab some snacks midway through their drive. Bo had another missed call from Kenzi and decided a return call was probably in order since their last phone conversation. Lauren went to the restroom while Bo walked through the small gift shop to pick out some snacks.

"Kenz, sorry I missed your call. I was driving. How's it going?"

"Yeah yeah, is driving the new term for the horizontal mambo with your lady lover?! Never mind, don't tell me! Seriously though, I just wanted to give you the heads up that Tamsin took care of the big D-bag, otherwise known as Dyson, so that shouldn't be a problem moving forward."

Bo raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really? How did she manage that?" Bo asked as she picked up a box of crackers and several chocolate bars.

"Um, well as you probably know, cops have a lot of informants and good ole' Tam Tam seems to have all kinds of connections, especially in the stripper world. Did you know that? I didn't know that?! Anyway, she convinced D-bag to go out with her to some strip joint where she had several of her girls throw themselves at him. It seemed to work. I saw him this morning and all he kept talking about was how he had a date with Charlie's Angels tonight thanks to his partner taking him out for a little T&A last night."

Bo let out a deep breath, "Well, that's a sign of relief. I just hope it sticks."

"Ditto that! So when you coming home? I need my Bobo time, and that tab at the Dal is getting a little big I'm just sayin'."

Bo rolled her eyes. Same old Kenzi. "Well, we were a bit delayed this morning, so maybe 3 more days?"

"Uh huh, delayed. First you call it driving, then you call it delayed. Bobo, just call it what it is – you've been getting some lady lurve, which I don't want to hear about anyway, so…just keep me posted on your travels, wherever you are!"

Bo saw Lauren exit the bathroom and walk towards her.

"I will Kenz. Thanks again for the update. Bye." Bo pocketed her phone, allowing her to shift the snacks into both hands. Lauren joined Bo in perusing the junk food available for purchase.

"How's Kenzi?" Lauren asked.

"She's good. She actually called to tell me that Tamsin may have solved our little problem of a certain asshole. Oh, and also I'm going to have to take out a small loan to pay for her bar tab."

Lauren grabbed a bag of chips for the road and Bo already had an armful of various other treats. "Oh that Kenzi, she sure can drink. I wonder if she'll let me run some tests on her liver when we get back."

Bo laughed. "I'd be surprised if she even had a liver anymore!"

Lauren paid the cashier for their rather large bag of snacks and beverages. They stepped out of the store and into the rest stop hallway. "I'll also have to thank Tamsin for taking care of, um, that other issue." She glanced at Bo and smiled. That was the first time Lauren had ever mentioned Dyson in any manner to Bo in recent time without reacting poorly. "_Baby steps"_ Bo thought.

After Bo used the restroom, the ladies continued on their drive. The clouds had dissipated in some areas but looked darker in others. Bo took the driver's seat once again, insistent that Lauren relax and enjoy the scenery, or what little there was to look out anyway. Liking to keep order, Lauren busied herself getting all the snacks tucked away in the car so they weren't crowding her lap as Bo steered the car back onto the freeway. Twenty five minutes into the next leg of their drive, they came upon brake lights and slowed to a complete stop behind a line of other stopped cars on the road.

"What the hell?" Bo voiced out loud. There was no movement in either of the freeway lanes. All the vehicles were completed stopped.

Lauren grabbed her phone. "I'll see if it's construction or something else." Bo put the car in park, allowing her to move her foot off the brake. Lauren scrolled through the news and updates for highway 90 on her phone. She couldn't find anything indicating a work zone.

"Well it must be an accident. There is no information that this road is under any type of construction, and I don't remember seeing any orange barrels."

Bo noticed a few people out of their cars wandering about. She rolled down the window when two men were walking between her car and the big rig next to her.

"Hey there. Do you know what's going on to stop traffic?" she asked.

The older man replied, "My wife just called me - said there's a really bad accident. They closed the freeway. There's no other exit between us and the accident, so we're pretty much stuck here until they reopen it. If there's a fatality, it will be at least 3-4 hours. You may want to shut off the car to conserve your fuel, ma'am."

"Ugh. Ok, thank you" Bo replied as she turned off the ignition. The car went silent. Even though it was overcast, the sun was starting to set behind them, making the sky grow darker as time passed. The large tractor trailer in the lane next to her was blocking her view of anything to the left of the car but thankfully he turned off his engine so it wasn't roaring in her ears. Couple that with another large tractor trailer in front of her and all they had a view of was the vast grassy area to their right.

"Well I guess we should get comfortable. This could take a while." Lauren replied as she removed her seat belt. "Good thing we have a ton of snacks." Lauren said motioning to the bag shoved behind the seats. They both laughed.

"See, aren't you glad I couldn't make up my mind? Now we have plenty of food to sustain us if we're stuck here for a long time."

Lauren nodded her head. "Yes Bo, I'd have to say that your indecisiveness at this moment has come in handy. Now let's just hope we're not here all night."

Bo flashed a wicked grin at Lauren as she brushed her hair behind her ear. "Why not Dr. Lewis? Don't want to snuggle up with me in the car tonight? We could pretend we're at the drive in and make out in the back seat."

Lauren's cheeks turned red. "Am I picking up on a fantasy of yours, Bo?"

"Maybe," Bo said casually. "What? You don't have any fantasies?"

"No, I never said that. I'm merely stating an observation."

Bo leaned against Lauren's seat with her forearm, bringing her that much closer to Lauren. "Ah, ok. Well then, yes, I guess you could say it would be a fantasy. Me as the captain of the football team and you as the head cheerleader; in the back seat, hell, in the front seat even. We'd be like teenagers at a drive-in movie theater, and I'd be trying to convince you that tonight would be a great night to _go all the way_. You of course would play hard to get, but not for too long of course. Although I have to admit that my fantasy would involve you in a skimpy cheerleader outfit and us in some type of sports car, but you look ravishing no matter what you wear, and this car does have more room, so I'm certain it would exceed my expectations."

Lauren appeared to be thinking carefully of what to say next, but Bo continued. "So tell me, what's one of your fantasies Dr. Lewis?" Bo dropped her voice lower, hoping her seductive tone was a hint that she was definitely open to playing out a fantasy or two with the gorgeous woman next to her.

"Oh wow, okay, one of my fantasies. Hmmm…let's see. I'd have to say it would involve me in the role of a medical school professor, and you in the role of a med student, and you would come to my office to request a little extra help studying for an anatomy exam."

Now it was Bo's turn to flush red. "Would your fantasy include you wearing your white doctor coat?" Bo asked with a slightly strained voice.

"My doctor coat and nothing else," Lauren whispered.

Bo closed her eyes, drinking in the vision of that fantasy. "Wow, we need to get back to Toronto and get your doctor coat pronto!"

The darkness began to swallow up the area around them. Some cars had their headlights on while others just sat in darkness. Bo never did turn the car back on, but the windows were rolled up as a chill settled in the air and small raindrops started falling. Lauren checked her weather app on her phone and realized a rather big storm was headed their way, so they made sure to keep the windows up as the wind began picking up and the rain fell harder. There were several rumbles of thunder in the distance, which made Lauren jump a few times. Bo noticed.

"Hey," she said quietly, reaching out to touch Lauren's leg. "Just a little thunder. We're just gonna sit here and wait for the road to clear and then we'll be on our way."

Lauren nodded, taking Bo's hand into her own. "It's just so dark out here. The rain makes it feel darker."

Bo had to agree. There weren't much in the way of lights around them, except for a few car headlights several cars behind them that appeared like dim spots in the distance. Most of the cars had shut off their lights, probably to save their batteries from draining. While the storm had cooled the air quite a bit, it was still warm enough that they were comfortable. Wanting to comfort her but also wanting to make use of the time, Bo moved her hand out of Lauren's grasp and up to her shoulder. "Come here," she stated somewhat possessively as she pulled Lauren towards her for a kiss. She moved slowly at first, placing gentle kisses on Lauren and graciously accepting every return kiss she could get. Lauren's lips were oh-so soft and tender; it felt like the softest silk money can buy and Bo decided if she had to have an addiction, then Lauren's lips were it. The rain fell harder, echoing off the roof and windows, drowning out the echo of her heart beating faster in her chest. Lauren leaned further into Bo, moving her hand under the hem of Bo's shirt until she made contact with Bo's soft skin. Bo hissed from the contact, loving every moment Lauren touched her. She hastened her open mouth kisses, drawing Lauren's tongue to hers and moaning from the glorious sensation of it all. Bo tangled her fingers in Lauren's hair, massaging her scalp as their kissing continued to drive Bo wild. Tongues rolling next to one another, tasting each other, lips pressing harder into each other, faster breaths and heartbeats all enveloped them and protected them from the storm outside. Bo's quiet moans were matched by Lauren's, with "mmmmm's" and "ahhhhs" repeated numerous times. It was glorious and maddening all at once. Bo could feel herself growing wetter and had to keep her legs perfectly still or else she would go crazy with her jeans rubbing her center in just the right way. Bo's breasts where kept quite entertained by Lauren's hands and their constant attention. They truly did make out for what felt like eternity, only heightening their needs for release. With the windows rolled up, the enclosed space grew quite warm. Bo felt sweat forming on every part of her body imaginable, but to save her life, she could not tear her lips away from her lover. And if anything, Lauren encouraged their continued contact by pulling one of Bo's hands from her head and placing it under her shirt. Bo immediately moved hand to grasp Lauren's right breast, eliciting a louder moan from the beautiful blonde. This fantasy was playing out better than expected, so Bo had to take the opportunity to fulfill it.

Pulling her lips slightly away from Lauren's, she stared deep in to Lauren's eyes. "I want to go all the way with you. _Tonight_."

Remembering the fantasy, Lauren smiled and quickly scripted her follow up lines and changed her voice to carry a little innocent, somewhat Southern accent. "I'm not sure I'm ready yet, Bo. Do you think we should?" Bo nodded, "Oh baby, I think we should. We've been dating since freshman year. You know I love you. Let me show you just how much." She ran a finger from Lauren's lips over her chin, down her neck through the valley between her breasts until it found the hem of Lauren' shirt again and slid underneath. Her dialog was so cheesy that she had to force her laughter from rising to the surface. "Do you want me Lauren? Do you love me?"

Lauren held her chuckles back, knowing her chosen script would be just as silly. She moved her hand to Bo's face. "Oh Bo, of course I love you. And yes, yes I want you. I just need to know that what we're going to do is safe and, well, I've never done this before, and I don't want it to hurt." Bo's eyes widened, loving that Lauren was fulfilling this role play. It made Bo want to work that much harder to get Lauren to give in to her.

"Of course it's safe baby. I will never hurt you. We'll start slow, and I'll be sure to tell you everything I'm going to do right before I do it. How does that sound?"

"Well, okay Bo. I trust you."

Bo pulled Lauren back for another passionate kiss. Their slow movements gained momentum, and Bo was all but out of her seat, pulling Lauren on top of her and so she was straddling Bo. She tugged at Lauren's shirt and started to pull it away when out of nowhere, the sounds of the neighboring tractor trailers roared to life. It made them both jump. Bo saw headlights start to turn on and heard other car engines firing up.

"Son of a bitch! Why? Why! Now?! Ugh!" Bo exclaimed. Of all moments, now the traffic had to clear. Bo looked at Lauren before proclaiming, "This is not over!" Lauren rolled her head back before sliding back into the passenger seat. She blew out a frustrating breath before laughing at the irony of the timing. They both put their seatbelts back on and Bo started up the car. She activated the windshield wipers, turned on the headlights and ran the defroster as their make out session had steamed up the windows a little. Moments later, they were moving down the freeway once again.

Bo couldn't hold much conversation after that. She focused on driving as Lauren gave her directions to get to a hotel. Bo was pouting at the unfortunate timing, but Lauren had an idea to fix that. They finally located the hotel and parked the car. Lauren asked Bo to wait there while she went to check in. Bo found it an odd request but waited patiently while Lauren secured the room. She sat in the driver's seat, cursing the gods who stole that fantasy from her. Rather than sulking unproductively, Bo gathered up the items tossed haphazardly in the back seat during their traffic gridlock and pulled their bags all together on the back seat. The rain had slowed down to a fine mist. Lauren appeared and climbed back in the car. She handed Bo the hotel key card. Bo just stared at it.

"Well I know this wasn't your original fantasy plan, but how about we change it up a bit?" Lauren let her hand linger on Bo's. "After all, you are the captain of the football team, and you are trying to _woo_ me, so instead of making me feel cheap at the drive-in, how about we leave the drive-in and you bring me to this really nice hotel where you continue on your quest to _deflower the virgin cheerleader_. How does that sound, captain?" Lauren winked at Bo as she finished that sentence. Bo's jaw dropped wide open. "Oh baby, just when I think I can't love you more than I already do, you go and prove me wrong." Bo took the key card and collected her thoughts. Trying to regroup and focus on her fantasy, she slid the keycard in her pocket before taking Lauren's hand. "Baby, I always want to treat you like a queen, so I reserved this really nice hotel room for the night. I hope you don't mind that we left the drive-in a little early."

Lauren smiled, "This is so thoughtful of you, Bo. Thank you for making me feel so special."

Bo grabbed the bags and carried them all, even managing to hold them all in one hand while she opened the main door for Lauren. They maneuvered quietly through the halls until they arrived at their room. Bo opened the door to a massive hotel suite; complete with entertainment system, Jacuzzi tub, and a king size bed.

Bo dropped all the bags near the door and surveyed the upgraded room. She was impressed with the room choice, and secretly wondered if Lauren opted for such a grand room choice just because of Bo's pouting. Bo felt Lauren's hands grab a hold of her jacket collar and then smooth down over her chest. "Wow Bo, you sure know how to impress a girl. Drive-in movie, this big hotel room. You've taken such good care of me tonight that I want you to know I really do trust you. I'm ready. I'm ready to go all the way with you. I think it's time."

"It's time?" Bo repeated, voice quivering a bit.

"Oh yeah," Lauren replied before pulling Bo in for a passionate kiss.

Bo, the captain of the football team, took Lauren's, the head cheerleader, virginity that night. They had moments of intense laughter at trying to maintain their fantasy roles, but in the end, Bo did get her girl. Lauren appreciated every gentle movement and moment she shared with Bo that night, and before sleep overtook them for the night, they agreed on sharing many more fantasies together in the very near future.


	11. Chapter 11

Seeing as to how their previous day of travel was shortened, they actually set an alarm to wake early and get back on the road. While both women were enjoying their time together, the driving part was starting to wear on them. Having a solid week in bed together sounded so much more enjoyable than driving most of the days away. An early breakfast replenished their spent energy from the night prior. They grabbed a few breakfast sandwiches from a drive-thru and got back on the road rather quickly.

Thankfully there were no additional traffic jams that day. To help pass the time, Bo and Lauren switched the driver role every two hours. They bypassed Chicago before noon, and as they day progressed they decided to try to make it back to Toronto that night. It would be the longest day of driving on their trip coming in around eleven hours, but the thought of spending the next few days in bed together motivated them. Bo let her mind drift over the memories they made from the trip thus far. She wished she could burn every memory into her heart forever because time spent with Lauren gave her that much joy. She hoped that not a single memory would fade over time. Soon they would be back in Toronto, getting back to routines and schedules, but now she had Lauren in her life in such a larger capacity than she did just a week ago. Bo did have that nagging feeling of inadequacy surface again, but figured she would approach that subject with Lauren when the time was right.

The closer they got to Canada, the quieter Lauren became. Bo had her own mind full of thoughts, so she couldn't fault Lauren for becoming lost in her thoughts either. She didn't want to press for information or make it an issue, but she was curious as to what was going through the brilliant doctor's mind.

Bo reached over to Lauren and grabbed her hand, pulling it into her lap while she drove.

She glanced over at Lauren, admiring her somewhat tight t-shirt that left little to Bo's imagination. "Whatcha thinking about?" she asked lightly.

Lauren hesitated before answering. "Oh, I was just thinking about how I'm going to explain to my boss about my no-show at the LA medical conference."

Bo nodded. "He knows about the plane, ummm…incident, right?"

Lauren shook her head. "He knows we landed in Utah, but that still won't explain why I didn't get on the next flight to LA. I've sort of ignored his calls. I did send him an email that I'd be back this week to discuss, but I was vague. Either I fess up and let him know about my fear of flying or I think up some other excuse that would sound better." Her voice cracked a little while she spoke. Bo knew this was difficult on her.

"Lauren, having a fear like this is nothing to be ashamed of. You experienced trauma from that very type of accident when you were so young. It's only natural to feel the way you do. And look how far you've actually come. You got on the plane. You were on a trip on a plane. You taking that step was incredibly brave. I don't even think you know how brave it was. And that your plane had to make an emergency landing was horrible, but give yourself credit for actually getting on the plane in the first place. If your boss holds any of this against you, then he's not worthy of having you work for him." Bo squeezed her hand.

Lauren listed to Bo's words carefully. She never thought of herself as brave, but Bo sounded fairly convincing. Lauren had so much to get off her chest that she started at the beginning. "You know, I hate that a bunch of terrorists stole my father from me. I hate that they crashed his plane intentionally and killed everyone on board. As a child, I learned very quickly how cruel this world can be, and so I became a doctor. A doctor who can help people rather than hurt them." Lauren's voice shook with anger. It was as if she was speaking about this vocally for the very first time. "I used to wake up at night when I heard a plane fly near by. For a fleeting moment, I would think that my father was on that flight and he was finally coming home. And then reality would creep back into my memory and I would know he was never coming back."

Bo felt Lauren's grip tighten on her hand. She kept her other hand on the steering wheel, her eyes focused on driving but her ears focused on Lauren's words.

Lauren's shaky voice turned to cries as her emotions exploded from within. Bo carefully steered the car off the highway and brought it to a stop safely away from the passing vehicles. Throwing the car in park, she leaned over and pulled Lauren into her arms, holding her in a desperate attempt to protect her from the very memories that haunted her. Lauren grasped at Bo's arms while she sobbed into her shoulder. Bo held her with determination, as if she willed some of her own strength into Lauren to help her through this emotion battle. There were no words that would help Lauren heal, so Bo remained silent while she held her in her arms. Seconds turned to minutes and Bo never released her grip. Bo's fought back her own tears, feeling heartbroken over the pain Lauren held so deep inside. If anything, Bo was glad she was letting her see this part of her. She was certain the depth of Lauren's privacy was exposed to very few, if any, in the past. The dozens of cars that drove past turned into hundreds which turned into thousands until Lauren's eyes had dried and her breathing returned to a steady pace. It was only then that Bo loosened her arms to allow Lauren to shift in her seat. Lauren's eyes were swollen and red, but to Bo she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. Bo handed Lauren some napkins they had tucked in the cup holder to wipe her face and blow her nose.

Lauren cleared her throat, her vocal cords a bit strained from the crying. "I never realized how much I was holding that in." Bo nodded, remaining quiet.

Lauren smiled, "Thank you for what you said about me, about being brave. It…no, _you_…give me strength."

Bo smiled again, saying nothing.

Lauren waited for a reply, and when none came, she continued. "Say something, anything, so I know that I haven't freaked you out."

Bo took Lauren's hands into her own and looked her straight in the eye. "I love you Lauren Lewis. I love your smile, I love your brilliant mind, I love your incredibly gorgeous body, I love the way your eyes sparkle when I look at them, I love the way your hands feel in mine, I love the words you speak and I love the depth at which you feel emotions. I'm sorry you've had to experience such pain in your life, and I thank you for sharing that part of you with me. I promise I will do everything I can to help lessen the pain you feel now and to protect you from any more in the future. I will cherish every minute I have to spend with you. I will shower you with love and affection for as long as I breathe this air and beyond." Bo's own tears ran down her cheeks. There was no fighting it. She really was 'all in'.

Lauren absorbed every word she said as it penetrated her skin and drove straight to her heart. "Wow Bo, I, wow, god, I love you so much. I'm definitely the luckiest girl the world." Lauren whispered.

Bo shook her head. "No, _I_ am the luckiest girl in the world because you love me."

Their silence spoke volumes. They dried their eyes once more on the last remaining napkins and after another heartfelt embrace sealed with a lengthy intimate kiss, Bo returned to her pilot duties and navigated the car back on the freeway to get them home.

Bo drove the remainder of the trip. It was dark when they pulled in front of Lauren's place. It was only in that moment that Bo remembered the plants. _They were probably all dead. Damn it._ She left in such a hurry that she never thought to pass on the plant responsibilities to someone else, although that would most likely involve Kenzi in some way and that would have been a bad idea. Lauren had fallen asleep, her head resting on the car window. Bo quietly grabbed the bags from the back seat, took a few steps to the front door and fumbled to get the key to work. Pushing the door open, she tossed everything inside to the floor and shuffled back to the car to get Lauren. She crawled in through the driver's side door and nudged Lauren's shoulder gently. "Lauren, baby, we're home." _Home._ Such a lovely word.

Lauren stirred, blinking her eyes a few times before nodding that she understood and exited the car. Bo followed her inside, locked the door and trailed two steps behind Lauren up the stairs to her bedroom. Lauren stripped out of her own clothes and collapsed in the bed. Bo followed suit, snuggling up to Lauren for the night.

From all the driving and emotions, both women didn't wake until mid-day. Their bodies as well as their minds needed sleep, and thankfully not a sound woke them too soon. When Bo did wake, she was alone. The sheets were still warm so she knew Lauren had not been too far ahead of her. The smell of coffee lingered in the air. She stayed in the bed for several minutes, snuggling Lauren's pillow and breathing in her scent. Sleeping with Lauren every night on this trip made her never want to be without her again.

Bo heard the bedroom door squeak. She opened her eyes and saw Lauren wearing a very transparent robe tied loosely together while carrying two cups of coffee.

"Oh coffee in bed being delivered by a Goddess!" Bo moaned. "I'm never leaving now!" Bo sat up and scooted back to sit against the headboard. Lauren carefully handed Bo her coffee mug and sat down next to her on the bed, her feet left dangling over the side. She leaned in and gave Bo a quick peck.

"Good morning gorgeous."

"Good morning Goddess," Bo replied softly. She sipped her coffee. "Thank you for this." She held up the coffee mug.

"You are welcome. How did you sleep?"

"Really well, thanks. How about you?" Bo replied.

"Amazingly well. I realize I sleep better when you're with me."

"Same here, love."

Lauren looked away briefly, her lips parted slightly as if she were about to speak. When nothing followed, Bo placed her hand on Lauren's shoulder.

"Lauren, whatever it is, you can say it to me." Bo's hushed tone reflected her sincerity. She took another sip of her coffee and waited patiently for Lauren to speak.

"Bo, thank you. Thank you for everything you have done for me. These past several days, well, they could have been downright disastrous." She put her coffee mug on the night stand and scratched her head. "I know I have some things to work through, and you are well aware of that now that you have seen me at some of my most vulnerable moments. But through all of this, your support never wavered." Lauren's voice cracked slightly. "When I told you I loved you, I meant it. I do love you. I love you Bo Dennis. And if you can be patient with me just a little while longer, I promise that I'll work through the pain of my past, and I'll be a better Lauren Lewis for you."

Bo immediately interrupted with her sexy smile and confident tone. "You're already a perfect Lauren Lewis, doctor."


	12. Chapter 12

**Eight months later**

Bo warmed up the car early, making sure all the snow was melted off the hood and windows before putting it in drive. She removed a glove, pulled a wrinkled piece of paper from her coat pocket and double checked her "to do" list. _Food in fridge for Kenzi – check. Full tank of gas – check. Clothes – check. Lauren's Christmas gift – check._ She tapped her inside coat pocket to make sure the box was still there. After using the windshield wipers a few more times to clear the window, she started on her way to Lauren's.

It didn't take long to get Lauren's bag loaded in the car. Once buckled in, Lauren leaned over to greet Bo with the kiss they didn't have at the front door just moments earlier. The warmth of her tongue in Bo's mouth contrasted with the chill of her cold nose. Bo didn't mind one bit; those lips were still her addiction. Bo started the car once more and the two set off on their holiday vacation.

The last eight months had been nothing short of wonderful. After they returned from their Utah to Toronto drive, Bo went back to working at the bar and Lauren went back to her rotation at the hospital. Lauren spoke with her boss about her fear of flying and the history of her father's death. She made it very clear that there would be no additional forced trips involved with her employment at that hospital, or she would quit and take her patients with her when she opened her own private practice. She even requested a lighter work load while she took care of some personal matters, which involved her therapy to heal from the past. Her boss granted all requests and never mentioned it again.

Bo, on the other hand, dove into extra shifts at the bar and even started shadowing her grandfather as he worked through the financial records and paperwork associated with running the establishment. They had recently started talks about transferring the ownership into Bo's name, and she felt overjoyed at her hard work paying off. Bo had even hired on Kenzi for part time shifts to cover all the booze she drank. Bo worked with the kitchen staff to update the menu and breathe a bit of new life into the Dal. She was gradually making it her own.

Bo and Lauren moved forward in their relationship and never looked back. At first, their work schedules were not in sync whatsoever, but even on those days when they didn't think they would have time to connect, Bo still found some way to see her even if just for a quick kiss in the hospital hallway. Just as before, but now she didn't need to make up a lame excuse. Lauren's personal exploration at therapy really aided her healing process, and Bo lavished her with support always. To show her investment in Lauren's love, Bo shared her fears about inadequacy with never having enough money or status to warrant her love and a long term relationship. Lauren broke those notions down quickly. All their time spent learning more about each only aided in strengthening their bond.

In early November, Bo finally asked Lauren to go on that date with her to Niagara Falls. Even though it was cold and snowy, the wineries would still be open and they could spend a lovely holiday break together, just the two of them, nestled in a bed and breakfast for their first holiday together as a couple. Lauren accepted, of course.

They were now en route to their holiday getaway, and the drive took less than an hour even with the light snow fall. Bo had made all the arrangements, so Lauren wasn't quite sure what to expect for the trip other than time away with the woman she loved.

The cottage Bo rented was an adorable, quaint space in a village named Niagara on the Lake. It weathered some marks of age on the exterior but presented several modern amenities inside. Lauren held their bags while Bo tried the lock with the key the owners had mailed to her. The door opened right up. Bo took the bags from Lauren and carried them inside as Lauren followed behind and closed the door. They entered into a small kitchen aglow in dim lighting from a small corner lamp on the counter top. Bo instantly scanned the room. It looked just like the pictures. Appliances lining the wall; a butcher block table in the middle of the room and a few bar stools pushed under it. Nothing too fancy: just a basic, cozy cottage for two. Three of the kitchen walls were exposed brick, adding quite a bit of charm to the rustic room. She saw the bottle of wine on the table and a note propped up against it. With her back to Lauren, she hid the smile that she couldn't contain. Bo carried the bags through an archway into a living room.

"Lauren, there's a note on the table in there. Would you mind reading it?"

"Sure hon," she replied from the kitchen.

Bo placed the bags on a sofa and walked back to the archway. She leaned against the wall as she watched Lauren pick up the note, flip it open and read:

_Lauren, I'm the luckiest girl in the world to share this holiday trip with you. I couldn't imagine it any other way. Love, Bo_

Lauren placed her hand over her heart and smiled at Bo, who was smiling in return. She planned this note with the owner of the cottage, and she was thrilled to see he followed her instructions perfectly.

"Oh Bo, that is so sweet." Lauren moved over to Bo and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you so much." Their embrace included several kisses, brushed fingertips over faces and loving caresses. "I love you too Dr. Lewis. So that's not the only surprise I have for you."

"Oh, no?" Lauren questioned.

"We can put our stuff away when we get back if that's okay with you, because we actually have dinner reservations in about thirty minutes, and it will take us about ten to drive there. So if you want to freshen up before we leave, now is the time. Then afterwards, we can come back here, explore the nooks and crannies of our little abode, and open that bottle of wine." Bo ran her hands up Lauren's back under her winter coat, already imagining their night once they returned here later that evening.

"Sounds lovely. Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready." Lauren disappeared upstairs to reapply her lip gloss and moments later, Bo drove them the short distance to dinner: a private dining experience just for two at a small winery. Lauren's excitement was evident on her face when they pulled into a parking space. Bo didn't give her any hints, even when Lauren tried to verbally seduce it out of her.

Once inside, they were greeted and led to a room in the corner of the winery. The windows spanned floor to ceiling and the view was of snow covered vineyards. There was a wood burning fireplace at the corner of the room, and a dining table set for two in front of it. A member of the staff offered to take their jackets, which Bo quickly declined, explaining that she preferred to keep it nearby in case she got a chill. Once seated, the women marveled at the brilliant views of the vineyards as the sun was setting. Small snowflakes were trickling down from the sky and the sun rays reflection made them sparkle. The fireplace by their table was a nice touch – even Bo didn't recall seeing that on their website.

Bo had spoken with the chef a week prior about the entire meal, so the food and wine was already pre-ordered. Bo chose Lauren's favorite foods, and the chef promised to make delectable versions of each one, complete with the perfect wine pairings.

Mid-way through the third course, Bo felt confident that she had planned the perfect night. She dared not try to remove the smile that crossed her face from the moment they arrived. "Bo, you have really outdone yourself. This whole evening is amazing." Lauren reiterated as she took the final bite of her roasted goose. She placed the fork on her plate and closed her eyes as she savored the flavors. Bo simply watched her facial expression as she ate; it was rather stimulating and Bo failed miserably at hiding her arousal. Her mouth was now hanging open, and her eyes scanned from Lauren's mouth down her v-neck sweater and lingered at the thought of her breasts underneath. Bo cleared her throat while waking from her catatonic stare. She sipped her wine while admiring the woman seated across from her.

"I am really glad you like this. I was hoping it would sweep you off your feet."

Lauren took a sip of her wine before reaching her hand across the table to capture Bo's. Their fingers intertwined beautifully.

"Bo, you already swept me off my feet. I'm head over heels in love with you." Lauren squeezed Bo's hand and Bo felt overcome with emotion. Here she sat, with the beautiful and brilliant doctor that allowed her to see into her soul and share her heart. It was overwhelming and breathtaking all at once. Her heart rate hastened and the moment was too perfect to let it slip by. During her trip planning, she thought of several possible scenarios for the weekend, this was one of them and now that she was here, with the love of her life, the atmosphere, the emotion and the moment solidified her next move.

Bo removed her hand from Lauren's, reached inside her coat pocket without disclosing its contents. She palmed the box as she stood from her chair and took one step closer to Lauren. She dropped to both knees, tears welling in her eyes and recaptured Lauren's hand in one of hers. Lauren held her breath for just a moment but it felt like eternity, watching Bo move to her as if she were floating on air.

"Lauren, you make me happier than anything I've ever known or even dreamed about. I want to give you that same happiness for as long as my heart beats and I breathe this air. I want you with me for this lifetime and many more." She opened the box and held up the ring to Lauren, who had tears streaming down her face. With a slightly nervous tone, she continued. "Lauren Lewis, will you marry me?" Lauren stared at the open box in Bo's hand, a glimmering diamond staring back at her. She shook her head "yes" before finding her voice and audibly saying it. Hearing her affirmation brought Bo to tears. She fumbled to remove the ring from the box and as she slid the ring on Lauren's finger, they cried and laughed and smiled, knowing they would have eternity with the other by her side. Lauren pulled Bo up to her feet and they sealed their engagement with a passionate kiss.

Bo threw the car in park and killed the ignition when they arrived back at their little cottage. Lauren kept looking at her ring, even in the darkness of night. They walked the short distance on the snowy sidewalk and returned to the warmth of their vacation cottage. Bo hung her coat on the back of the door and then took Lauren's to do the same. Lauren stepped behind Bo and wrapped her arms around her waist, flattening her palms and running them over her abdomen, up across her breasts and down her sides until they rested on her hips. Bo's nipples instantly hardened. "Mmmmm, Dr. Lewis, I've been waiting all day to feel your hands on me."

Lauren tugged at Bo's hips, turning her around. "I've been waiting all day to put my hands on you." Lauren moved her hands to Bo's shoulders, and Bo watched her glance over at the ring she now wore on her left hand. "It's beautiful, Bo. It's, well, it's stunning." She pulled Bo in for a kiss, their arms snuggly tightening around the other. Their lips melded together as they relished in each other's touch. After enjoying several minutes of heated kisses and roaming hands, Lauren pulled away, took Bo's hand and led her upstairs. They reached the foot of the bed when Lauren stopped moving forward and turned around to face Bo. Without words, Lauren drank in the brunette's eyes, prepared to devote the night to showing Bo the depth of her love. She slowly turned Bo around again and patiently unlaced the back of Bo's black top, sliding it over her head and tossing it over her shoulder. She ran her hands over Bo's strong shoulders and down her back before unhooking her bra clasp. Bo couldn't see Lauren behind her but that didn't stop her from savoring every touch. Lauren applied kisses to Bo's neck and shoulders, and ever so slowly, she slid Bo's bra straps down with her teeth. The gentle scrape of Lauren's teeth on Bo's shoulders sent shivers down her spine, and Bo couldn't control the _mmmm's_ and _ahhhh's_ escaping her lips. Once removed, the bra dropped to the floor and Lauren's hands slid gently over the exposed skin. Bo reached out to grab the cast iron bed frame to help maintain balance. Her eyes closed, taking in the sensations of Lauren's hands reaching every nerve fiber connected directly to her core. Hands touching skin soon palmed her breasts and squeezed them, eliciting a moan that came out like a whisper. Lauren removed her hands momentarily, and when Bo went to protest, Lauren simply told her to stand still. Bo waited patiently with Lauren but inches behind her. Bo heard her shuffling and then felt Lauren's naked flesh against her back. Lauren's breasts pushing into Bo as her hands once again wrapped around Bo's abdomen. Bo quickly turned around in her arms, bringing their nipples to brush against each other and sparks of chemistry flooded through both their bodies. Bo slid her hand through Lauren's blonde hair and pulled her into a fiery kiss. Lauren's hands slid down to Bo's ass, her tight pants still a barrier between them. In their slower moments of past love making, the arousal that they would build always had Bo break first. She never could hold out as long as Lauren and tonight she really was trying to keep at Lauren's pace. Bo was breathless from their heightened and ever-increased pace of kissing. "Oh Lauren, slow is incredibly sexy but I'm not sure I can stand much longer."

Lauren arched her brow and shifted her stance slightly. "Oh no? Well, you know I am a doctor, and my diagnosis is that you _can_ stand for a little while longer. Let's test that theory, shall we?" Bo's eyes widened. Lauren's hands found the button to Bo's pants and with a few quick motions, had unbuttoned and unzipped them. She lowered herself to the floor, unzipping one of Bo's boots and then the other. Carefully pulling them off Bo's feet, she noticed Bo was still holding onto the bed frame with a white knuckle grip. With a little help from Bo's free hand, Lauren pulled Bo's pants off and tossed them aside. "No panties tonight?" Lauren stated more than questioned. Bo lacked the ability to formulate any response. Lauren stayed on her knees, trailing her tongue slowly up one thigh and over to the next, placing seductive kisses in trails all over her thighs and lower abdomen but skirting the edges of where Bo craved her most.. Lauren hovered but a moment before finally flattening her tongue against Bo's apex, immediately evoking Bo's vocal appreciation. Lauren felt Bo's legs bend slightly at the knees, so she quickly wrapped her arms around Bo's muscular thighs to help stabilize her while she drew Bo's wetness into her mouth. Her tongue licked the length of her most treasured place then circled Bo's clit causing Bo's hips to buck slightly for more contact. Bo could only handle teasing for so long before she would beg Lauren for release. As if signaling her desires, Bo's free hand found the back of Lauren's head and gently urged her closer. Lauren understood this signal, drawing Bo's clit into her mouth and sucking on it until Bo's orgasm crashed over her body, bringing hot liquid rushing to Lauren's mouth and chin. Lauren used all her strength to hold Bo in her standing position as she came, appreciative of the bed frame's assistance.

Bo's body was humming but was barely able to keep upright. Bo moved her hand from Lauren's hair to her cheek and guided Lauren up to a standing position. She wrapped one arm around her lover, not daring let go of the bed frame with the other. "Oh my Dr. Lewis, I guess your theory was accurate."

Lauren led Bo over to the bed, pushed her down with ease and crawled on top of her. Sitting upright with her knees positioned on either side of Bo's hips, she trailed her finger tips across Bo's skin. Lauren winked at Bo and dropped her voice with a hint of seduction. "Of course it was, Ms. Dennis. I am a doctor, after all. I should know these things." Bo smiled "Oh really? Is that how this works? The doctor is always right?" Bo asked. Lauren leaned over bringing her lips within an inch of Bo's and whispered, "I was right, wasn't I?"

Bo gripped Lauren's hips and flipped her over unexpectedly. Lauren let out a yelp and a giggle from the surprise move. With quicker movements and a burning desire building, Bo pulled off Lauren's shoes, unbuttoned her pants, and pulled them off unmercifully.

"Well I have a theory to test, and since you're the doctor, how about you tell me if I'm right. How does that sound?"

"Mmmmm, test away, my love," Lauren replied.

Bo tested her theory all night. She worshipped Lauren's body for hours, bringing her to peak multiple times. Lauren never imagined she could come that many times in one night. Their night of give and take, love and affection, and physical and emotion connections solidified their bond. The intensity of their love making almost brought Bo to tears on several occasions that night, but she always reconnected with Lauren visually to ground her back to the moment. Their glorious night turned to morning with their bodies spent, their hearts full, and their fingers entwined as they slept soundly curled up together. This was going to be the best holiday season, ever.

The End...?

**I may write around part to this? Thoughts? Most likely rounding out their holiday, Lauren's holiday gift to Bo, and finally getting to fulfill Lauren's teacher/student fantasy? Thoughts? Interests? All comments welcome**


End file.
